


Bad Deals (4/8

by Glock17



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, History, Humor, M/M, Tender - Freeform, gentle and soft
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔与克罗利的七日。





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 周六 世界末日 当天晚上

亚茨拉斐尔把纸片递给克罗利：“它从阿格妮思的预言书里掉了出来。”  
恶魔隔着墨镜读5004号预言：当一切都结束后，你必须明智地选择以何种面目示人。“因为你们很快就得玩火？所以这是阿格妮思的最后一个预言？”他看向天使。  
亚茨拉斐尔点点头：“据我所知是这样。”  
“那亚当……又变回人类了？”克罗利说。  
天使再次表示赞同。  
恶魔又对着瓶口喝了一口酒，“天使，”他把瓶子递过去，“万一这是全能的上帝一直以来盘算好了的呢？从一开始就是？”  
亚茨拉斐尔想了想，“……有可能。是这样我也不意外。”他也喝了一口。  
在快递员签收走了污染的皇冠，饥饿的天平和战争的炎剑（6000年前还属于亚茨拉斐尔然后又属于人类一小段时间）后，公交车从路的尽头向这处长椅驶来，明显来自于克罗利的小奇迹，鉴于宾利已经完全自我毁灭于M25号公路上的地狱之火。“喔，车来了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“那上面写着‘牛津’。”  
“对，但它还是会开去伦敦，只是不知道为什么。”克罗利喝着酒回答。  
“看来我应该让他把我载去书店。”亚茨拉斐尔想着，也这么说出口。世界末日已经结束，他也该回到之前的正常生活中去。  
克罗利下一秒就看向他，喔，数小时前恶魔还在书店里被消防水柱冲倒在地甚至都忘了打个响指消灭所有火焰，然后他又靠愤怒和想象力穿越了M25号公路，他的天使朋友没想起来——或者打算回去施行奇迹，要忍住不脱口而出点什么在克罗利的6000年里几率有点低。  
“……书店烧掉了，”克罗利说，语带遗憾。“记得吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔听出了恶魔朋友语调里那一丁丁丁点儿的关切，然后才意识到克罗利告诉他的事实，所有他的珍本都付之一炬再也找不回来，这本该让他像克罗利哀悼宾利车那样需要感受那一瞬间的悲痛（内敛的，没有恶魔那么情感外露），但奇异的是这事实并没有让亚茨拉斐尔感到伤心。  
“你可以住我那儿，如果你愿意。”恶魔说。  
亚茨拉斐尔还得停一停才能把1941年克罗利从炸弹手中救下珍本那段回忆小心地推开，能与之匹敌的只有他把一保温瓶圣水交给1967年的克罗利后恶魔脸上的表情（哦主啊隔着墨镜他都能感觉到恶魔朋友的眼神）他当然被他的恶魔朋友打动了，但这不行。“——我不-我想我的阵营不会同意的。”亚茨拉斐尔遗憾地说。  
克罗利感受了一小会儿天使身上辐射出的犹豫，不过显然事情已经变了：“你已经没有阵营了。”天使条件反射地看过来。“我们都没了，现在我们得靠自己了。就像阿格妮思说的那样，”亚茨拉斐尔思绪里微微一亮，“我们必须明智地选择以何面目示人。”克罗利伸手让那辆牛津公交停下，两人上了车。  
亚茨拉斐尔在克罗利右侧的座位上坐下，恶魔朝天使的方向侧了侧脸，沉默延续了三秒钟后亚茨拉斐尔开口了：“好吧，好吧，我去你那里。”  
前方座位上有位女乘客感兴趣地瞥了他们一眼，他俩都没留意。  
“我们得喝一杯。”克罗利说。  
“是得喝一杯。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同，至少这次他们不用在公交车上接头还没法并排坐了。  
“你的那几瓶好酒已经——”克罗利低声说，“我那里还有几瓶。”  
“我知道。”亚茨拉斐尔说，阿格妮思的预言在他思绪里转来转去，于是他转向克罗利打算开口，恶魔的鼻尖都快怼上他的鼻尖了，在天使的视野里墨镜并不能遮挡什么，克罗利看起来有点关怀还有点伤感，不过恶魔也没什么遮掩情绪的必要。  
“我有一个想法，等到你那里再说。”亚慈拉斐尔说，“我确信亚当会做出最合适的选择。”  
克罗利歪了歪头，“这倒没错。”他打了个响指，公车不引人注目地加快了一些，亚茨拉斐尔这回没有抗议速度，只是伸手抓住了旁边的扶手。

*

“Mi casa es tu casa.（我家就是你家）”克罗利挥手打开大门，马上又为一股地狱的恶臭皱眉。“嘶——利古尔！我忘了这个！”他几步冲进那个通常用来思考的房间，利古尔的衣服没在圣水下消失，现在只剩下一团恶臭。  
“这里很……”亚茨拉斐尔试图夸奖几句室内的现代风格（太多英式礼节了，虽然他不常来）看到克罗利顺手把一扇门边一团织物点燃销毁，“发生了什么？”空气里还残留着神圣气息，这很可能是那些天使们找过来——  
“哦，就是圣水那些事，最神圣的那种。”克罗利让三瓶红酒两瓶威士忌和两只杯子飘了过来，接着他发现房间里只有一把他经常在上面瘫着的奢华高背椅，又召唤出了一张单人沙发。  
“圣水？不会是我——”跟着他进入房间的亚茨拉斐尔急切追问，绕过那团消逝的织物，克罗利给了他一个你知道的表情，“——哦，我很高兴你没事，你用圣水……？”然后他看到了桌上打开的水瓶和围裙手套，根本没收拾过。  
“倒霉的是利古尔。反正别西卜已经管我叫地狱的叛徒，哈斯塔跑了，”克罗利往高背椅里一瘫，墨镜扔上桌。“我告诉过你，这是保险机制。”  
“事实上我也没想过它最终的使用方式不是自杀药。”亚茨拉斐尔在沙发里坐下，发现它有着刚刚好的弹性和刚刚好的触感，还有些许使用多年的陈旧氛围，哦他的恶魔朋友内心多少还残留着一点贴心，但这话他不能说出口，克罗利肯定得生气。  
克罗利咣咣咣倒了一大杯直接塞进亚茨拉斐尔手里，接着咣咣咣又给自己倒了一杯，继续在高背椅里瘫着。亚茨拉菲尔刚把杯子举到嘴边就想起了自己那件事，“等等，等等，克罗利，这事得在我们清醒的情况下做。”他从沙发椅里弹起来，按住恶魔的酒杯。  
“什么？！”克罗利哀嚎，“我们解决了世界末日，敌基督是个正常孩子！天堂和地狱都把我们给开除了——我确信他们正打算这么干，我们已经脱离了原本阵营，天使。”  
“是这样没错，但是，”亚茨拉斐尔看了看周围，这公寓基本没什么家具，除了克罗利的恶魔气息到处都是以外也不能更恶魔了，“加百列会很生气，非常，生气，之前我被迫无形体化时还被狠狠斥责了一顿。”  
“对，没错，那裙子很衬你。”克罗利稍稍坐直了一些，勾手指让沙发平移到了高背椅旁边。“哦，谢谢。”亚茨拉斐尔感激地坐下，这又能保证他们的距离足够近，声音足够低，还有舒适的座位可坐。“重点是，天堂一定会惩罚我，为这，”他在两人间做了个手势，“和恶魔深交。”现在他啜了一口酒，噢他真的忍不住。  
“地狱也会这么干，可能明天或者后天就会派人来抓我——还得经过一些乱七八糟的报告和懒惰，我早说过我们可以开车去半人马星座！就我们俩！现在是时候了，现在正是时候。”克罗利抱怨，倒仍然端着酒杯。“你想说什么，天使？”  
“我是在想，”亚茨拉斐尔放下自己的杯子，靠近恶魔耳朵尽可能地小声：“阿格妮斯的预言。”  
克罗利皱起眉，天使饱含期待地看着他，等他领悟。“噢你是说——？”克罗利怀疑地问，“你说的不会是我想的那个……？”  
“想想看，”亚茨拉斐尔握着双手，“顺带说一句我读到的第一个她的预言是‘正在读我书的那个天使，你的可可要凉了’，而且，好吧，真的凉了。”  
“真——的？！（Reeeeeeally）”克罗利这词的前半截和上半身一样在椅子里撑了起来，“‘那个’阿格妮斯？”  
“那个阿格妮斯，”亚茨拉斐尔点头，“的书。我翻开那页第一个读到的就是它。”  
“精良又准确。”克罗利撇嘴，“那么，明智地选择以何面目……”  
“先看看有没有别人关注这里。”亚茨拉斐尔感应了一下，“我这边没有，该你了。”  
克罗里也感应了一下，“没。”他回答，就看到天使伸出了手，“你确定——？”  
“确定。”亚茨拉斐尔施展了一个小奇迹，克罗利照做，永恒的一秒钟内他们交换了自己在人间行走的躯体。现在高背椅里瘫着一个老式白西装白金色卷发的天使，单人沙发里端端正正坐着一个金色蛇眼红发乱翘的恶魔。  
“喔，”高背椅里的天使伸展了一下手指又看向对方，“我的表情没那么欢乐。”  
“哦抱歉。”沙发里的恶魔眨眨眼，从桌上拿起墨镜戴好，挑高眉毛，在沙发里坐出一个懒惰的姿势。“现在如何？我们已经认识了6000年，我认为大部分时候你看上去都没有骨头。”  
“我是蛇，我不会那么正经地坐着。”天使皱起脸，不过还是配合地调整坐姿，“你这西装有点紧了。”  
“哦那肯定是衬衫卡住了。”恶魔从沙发里站起来伸手帮天使扯了扯马甲下面的衬衫边角，然后坐了回去，脸上是这个躯体所能做出的最大程度的微笑。  
天使非常不自在地扭了扭，“行。”他挠了挠后背，清嗓子，端起一口没动的酒杯，“敬我们阵营的惩罚。”  
“敬我们阵营的惩罚。”恶魔和他碰了一次杯。

*

“你知道你现在能随心所欲了，对不？至少这-嗝-这段时间里可以。”天使在高背椅里往下滑，一起干掉一瓶半红酒和大半瓶威士忌后恶魔也在沙发里瘫了下去，小心翼翼地往杯子里倒酒，还试图别撒出来。  
“哦-哦！我知道。”恶魔喝了一大口，“我真的-真的试-试图不说脏话，但被迫无-无形体化的时候——嗝。”  
“你说了什么，”天使凑过来用手撑着下巴，努力撑开眼皮。“你说-说了什么。”  
“我说了‘操’。”恶魔又打了一个嗝，“因为那真的很操，被一不小心弄到无形体化，这真的得写很多-多报告才能说服他们再给你派发一个躯体，你知道在等他们派发新-新躯体的时候就只能在那边排-排队，屏幕上滚动播放音乐之声……”  
“哦操，”天使拿过酒瓶咣咣咣倒酒，“他们对待叛徒——我是说他们认为的叛徒就只有那几招，你知道。”他咂吧舌头上的酒味，“我敢说肯定有人告-告密，地狱就那样，不告密的恶-呃-魔不是好恶魔。”  
“天堂也肯定有-有人跟地狱联络，”恶魔咕哝，“6000年都-都没发-发现。”  
“他们确实-嗝-只要有报告就行。”天使又往椅子下面滑了一点，“我不行了，我得——”他开始排出酒精。  
恶魔几秒钟后也清醒了一点，仍然瘫在沙发里，桌上的酒瓶重新变满。天使呻吟一声，在高背椅里把两只脚跷在了桌上。  
“接下来你怎么办？”恶魔撑着稍微坐直了一丁点，“我们得，”他示意他们俩的现状，“像平常一样活动，他们会找上来。”  
“噢，”咂完舌头后天使说，“找个什么地方呆着，然后明天——”他看了一眼手表——没有手表，他摸出马甲上挂着的旧怀表。“——今天，还是在鸭子那里，像以前一样，秘密见面。”  
“现在那里可一点也不秘密。”恶魔抱怨，“我真想念我的书。”  
天使看起来有点落寞，“我觉得亚当复原书店的可能性很大，哦，还有我的车，那可真是伤感的一刻。”  
“我希望你的车没事。”恶魔叹气，“呃我现在不能说这句话，我希望我的车没事。”  
“只能指望天堂和地狱效率高点儿。”天使说，“我该去书店了。”但他动都没动。  
“我同意。”恶魔附和。  
他们在座椅里又瘫了好几个小时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Aziraphale或Aziraphale/Crowley，这俩又不是人类当然怎么上下都行.jpg
> 
> 哦可他妈闭嘴吧（？）这一对儿瞎几把甜就完事了（？？？）老蛇的译名我卡了半天最后取了剧版中文译名和书中译名折中（毕竟SPN还有一个萌萌的C叔你们懂）  
> 原作是盖曼和普雷切特两位巨巨为了逗乐对方搞事写的，剧是盖曼抱着对这段神仙友情的悲伤写的，所以好兆头的各路同人也注定奇奇怪怪风格各异（？）又轻松又沉重又好笑又精良准确？？？——我也不知道这篇会写成啥样，大概率各种瞎几把聊天（。）  
> 部分细节参考了原作书和这些：  
> 豆瓣的彩蛋： https://movie.douban.com/review/10220870/  
> 豆瓣音乐整理：https://movie.douban.com/review/10251691/  
> 知乎的评价：https://www.zhihu.com/question/298228526


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 周日 他们余生的第一天

天使站在书店门前，周围人类穿梭不停。亚当重启了现实世界，改变了过去和现在。于是在这个周日，人们醒来后发现的是一个和他们以往几乎一样，但又不全然相同的世界。  
天使的手指拂过那些旧书，绝大部分书都和以前的位置毫无差别，只除了那张旧书桌上多出了一排李梅尔 克朗普顿的儿童故事书籍。  
“那些是全新的。”天使感叹，观察书店里其他边边角角，确实还有一些儿童文学被塞在某些角落，甚至还有两本哈利波特被垫在几本大部头旧书下。  
恶魔走出了自己的公寓，那辆宾利完好无损地停在街边，他笑了笑，伸手叫停出租车。

*

公园里的号手乐队演奏着《Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon》，相当适合周日下午。两名特工在长椅上一边看报纸一边分享着海怪克拉肯的消息。  
“麻烦来根草莓棒冰，和一个香草脆片冰淇淋。”恶魔递过去纸币，天使跟上了脚步，“车怎么样？”他低声问。  
“一点刮伤都没有。”恶魔回答，看了看周围确认安全，“书店怎么样？”  
“连点灰尘都没有。”天使回答，“半本书都没被烧。”随意地踱步，“一切就如同以前一样。”  
恶魔对冷饮小贩露出一点笑容，将冰淇淋递给天使，天使也在观察四周：“你那边的人有消息吗？”  
恶魔摇头，接过自己的棒冰。“你那边呢？”  
“完全没有。”  
“你明白昨天是怎么一回事吗？”恶魔低声问。  
“喔，我明白一部分。”天使回答，“但另一部分……就有点……”  
“不可言说。”死神嘶哑的声音传来，惊起一片鸽子。  
“哦看到他在这里还真奇怪，”恶魔对着草坪上的死神皱眉，“这绝对会有点什么——”死神消散了。“肯定会有厄——”他扭头，天使哪去了？接着他就看到两个天堂的存在把天使给拖走了。  
“把变节的天使五花大绑。”乌列尔说。  
“是少数几件我们爱的事。”圣德芬跟着唱了一句。  
“站住！拦住他们！”恶魔试图追上去，没两步就被当头一撬棍打倒在地。  
“喔亲爱的，你真是不走运。”哈斯塔在伪装之下跟他说。  
恶魔挣扎着看了看正等着他倒下的地狱生物，“……这不是什么大问�……”栽倒。

*

一小时后。

*

天使与恶魔分享一张长椅，四下看了看后天使问出口：“你觉得他们现在会放过我们了吗？”  
“我猜想他们会当做这事没发生过。”恶魔坐得十分端正，再度观察四周。“好极了，现在有人在偷看吗？”  
天使瘫在一侧感应了一番：“——没人。正好，那就交换回来。”他向恶魔伸出右手。  
恶魔握住了他的手。这和阿格妮思的预言一模一样：“他们正在玩火，而且必须明智地选择以何面目示人”，于是他们也这么做了，长椅上的天使与恶魔交换了外表，天使坐得端正，恶魔歪斜地瘫着。  
“苏格兰纹领结，真的假的？”克罗利抱怨。  
“格纹很时尚。”亚茨拉斐尔反驳，得到了更大声的反对。“阿格妮思的最后一则预言显然非常准确。”他忍着笑宣布，“我跟他们要了小黄鸭，还让大天使米迦勒给我变了条浴巾！”  
克罗利大笑，两人笑了一会儿后他说：“他们不会管我们的……暂时不会，要我说的话，两方阵营都会把这段时间当作大战之前的喘息。”  
“我以为之前那就是大战了。”亚茨拉斐尔有点困惑。  
“不，照我看来，”克罗利推测，“真正的大战是我们所有人对抗他们所有人。”  
“什么……天堂和地狱对抗……人间？”亚茨拉斐尔也思考起来，这可真是个不妙的未来推测。  
“好吧，该离开这花园了。”克罗利没在这重大问题上纠缠多久，轻快地换了话题，摆出他最顺手的状态：“我能否诱惑你共进午餐呢？”  
“诱惑成功。”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地配合。两人从长椅上起身，“丽兹饭店怎么样？”他提议，“我知道有一个双人桌，刚好奇迹般地空了出来。”  
“啊哈。”克罗利调侃。

*

钢琴师在演奏《A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square》，侍者为他们倒出恰好的香槟。  
“我更情愿认为，如果你的本质上没有一丁点儿的善良，”亚茨拉斐尔端着香槟杯感叹，“这一切都无法成功。”  
克罗利倒没反驳，“而如果在你内心深处没有坏得刚刚好，这也不会成功。”他露出一点儿“你懂”的非常小的恶魔微笑。  
亚茨拉斐尔也没反驳。  
“干杯。”克罗利举起杯，“敬这世界。”  
“敬这世界。”亚茨拉斐尔以天使才有的感叹说。  
也许近期发生的事让现实本质也产生了一些附带效应，因为正当他们用餐时，发生了史无前例的事：伯克利广场上竟然真的有夜莺在啼唱。马路上车流嘈杂，所以没人听见，但确有其事。  
“我得说地狱比我预想的要……更好。”亚茨拉斐尔靠近了一点，试图解释自己的观感。“恶魔们所有的想法都放在表面上。”  
“噢别提了，”克罗利抱怨，“加百列笑得比哈斯塔还难看，我可算知道为什么每次提到加百列你就开始头痛了。”他在墨镜后翻了蛇眼，“‘我可是他妈的大天使加百列’‘闭上你的蠢嘴然后快去死’，我还用地狱之火吓了他们一回。”  
亚茨拉斐尔乐出声，“事实证明，天堂和地狱还是有那么一丁点儿相似的。”  
“至少证明了说脏话不会堕天。”克罗利说。  
“噢那不礼貌。”亚茨拉斐尔反对，克罗利看向他，顿了顿天使又说：“有些时候确实很操蛋。”  
“瞧？有些时候就得说说脏话。”克罗利拿起一块三明治。通常他很少吃东西，不过今天这顿庆贺午餐值得大吃特吃。  
亚茨拉斐尔切下小蛋糕的边角，“6000年来循规蹈矩，看我们得到了什么？”  
“世界末日。”克罗利晃着香槟杯，看天使享受甜食。“亚当现在可以过他梦想中的生活，虽然不是我们养大了他，不过他长得不错。”  
“应该归功于他的人类父母和三个小伙伴。”亚茨拉斐尔同意，“沃洛克也得到了不错的生活，他是个普通的孩子。”  
“敬那五分钟的教父谈话。”克罗利说。  
“敬教父。”亚茨拉斐尔同意，叉起一块蛋糕咀嚼后说：“我猜短期内天堂不会要我再写那些奇迹报告。如果一个天使无法被消灭，他们期待我堕落的可能性更高。”  
“得了吧，”克罗利说，“我们俩深交了6000年，要堕天你早堕落了。”他瘫在椅子里，钢琴演奏柔和浪漫。“以前不是还有那个什么，把天使打入人间的惩罚？那种报告从审批到签字至少得花上20年。”  
“那是电影。”亚茨拉斐尔不情愿地指正，“事实上，天堂还在争取尼古拉斯凯奇，我觉得地狱也在争取他。”  
“他可能需要一次称量。”克罗利说，“雅典娜的天平偶尔也干这事。”  
“玛特会来做见证人，一如既往。”  
“非洲不归祂管，现在穆罕默德和阿努比斯打了多久？几十年？”克罗利又伸向下午茶里的小汉堡，这些非甜食亚茨拉斐尔毫不介意他取用。“我觉得阿努比斯更强一点，穆罕默德那套着装规范对非洲天气太不友好。”  
“而且人类通常无法忍受太长时间的奴役。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同，“从罗马时期就能看到这种演变一再重演。”  
“巴比伦时期你去哪了？那才是奴役开始的地方，那事也不是我干的，是人类自己开始了那些奴役。”克罗利喝完一杯香槟，侍者及时上来又倒了一杯。  
“哦，”天使有点不自在，“我那时在监督他们造空中花园，而且我当时没意识到那些人是奴隶。”他在椅子里挪了挪，继续切蛋糕吃。  
“什么？你没感觉到？”克罗利好笑地说，“你是个天使，对爱和痛苦都很敏感。”  
“可能是当时没有太多工作派给奴隶去做？”亚茨拉斐尔小声反驳，“除了那些给空中花园供水循环的奴隶工作时间需要轮班，其他奴隶还有空休息喝酒。”他拿起餐巾轻拭，恶魔没再抱怨什么，拿起小勺轻敲盘沿：“我们该去看场电影。”  
“哦真的？”亚茨拉斐尔忍不住露出笑容又马上收敛，“每次你邀请我看电影都是你又对那些电影制片行业做了点事，这次你又干了些什么？”  
“在世界末日之前？就是对那些越来越多的超级英雄电影提了点意见。”克罗利回答，在镜片下对亚茨拉斐尔眼神暗示，这回天使没忍住微笑，他当然接收到了。“接下来几年我们会看到更多的垃圾电影，等着瞧好了。”  
“粉丝们会很伤心。”亚茨拉斐尔指出。  
“然后可能再过个五年十年，嘣，那些公司又会重启这些系列。”克罗利把餐费和小费压在账单下。亚茨拉斐尔放下餐巾，和他一起起身离开丽兹：“更多的俗套故事？普通观众也会很伤心。”  
“让那些制片公司为赚钱冲昏头脑是我的拿手好戏。”克罗利双手插着裤袋走得一如既往随随便便，“总之不要玛丽波平斯。”  
亚茨拉斐尔听到这句话倒有点惊讶，“但-但你在给小沃洛克做保姆的时候就穿成了那样，还有你那把雨伞。”  
“哦得了——”恶魔拉长音，“我穿成那样又不意味着我喜欢那样，那身还不够性感，只是教父身份需要那个。”说着他耸耸肩，“结果11年后发现不是这个男孩。而且你那一套也太烂了，就像30年代阿尔卑斯山上的牧羊人，还有鬓角早就不流行了。”  
“那也是教父身份的需要。”亚茨拉斐尔不太情愿地反对。  
“老对着音乐之声那张脸你到现在都还没有审美疲劳？”  
“但你跟我看过两次？”亚茨拉斐尔提醒。  
“我之前没看过！当时我刚忙完冷战那些事，美国和苏联开战欧洲肯定也得打仗，那就再也没有好酒也没有你的可丽饼。”克罗利抗议，“而且第二次我们是为了交换情报才随便选了一个影厅！”他打了个响指，“这片子永远不会有第3部！”  
“克罗利！”亚茨拉斐尔再度反对。

*

……最后他们俩看了《死侍2》。  
克罗利穿着定制皮鞋的两只脚都搭在前排座位上，坐在他右侧的亚茨拉斐尔抱着一小包海盐焦糖爆米花，克罗利右臂肘弯里也卡着一包淋了巧克力酱的爆米花（看电影的过程中天使不时会伸手过来摸走一两颗，反正大部分甜食都属于天使）  
他们俩都很喜欢电影，也对人类日益翻新的特效很感兴趣，不过归根结底电影最有趣的仍然是故事那部分。  
“还有笑话，”克罗利说，“没有笑话的电影不是好电影。”  
“那些经典电影都不是靠笑话吸引观众。”亚茨拉斐尔指正。  
“辛德勒名单？人人都知道它很经典，但现在没什么人愿意去看。”克罗利伸手从对方的爆米花里摸着吃，纯属巧合地擦过亚茨拉斐尔黏黏的手指。屏幕上血浆迸溅，死侍忙着拯救未来的大反派，跟电索用力互殴。“这也是个拯救世界的故事，”克罗利说，“而且一样是个大团圆结局。”  
“噢，我知道你偷偷喜欢这些大团圆故事。”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。  
克罗利把肘弯里的爆米花移到了天使够不到的另一侧肘弯里。  
亚茨拉斐尔撇嘴，只好吃自己手里那一包。  
过了一会儿克罗利悄悄地把爆米花移了回来，亚茨拉斐尔眼角余光看到了恶魔的小动作，小心翼翼地去拿巧克力酱爆米花。  
克罗利盯着屏幕，假装没有发现。

*

在他们散步回书店的路上，克罗利扫视着周边路过的人类，“天使，”他确认了周边没有人关注他们后才说，“我认为……”  
亚茨拉斐尔边走边给予他关注的眼神，认真倾听。  
“我是这么想……好吧，我认为这段时间我们不应该分开行动。”克罗利一口气说完，停下了脚步。  
天使跟着停下了脚步，“克罗利，”他说，“你是对的。”  
恶魔在镜片后抬高了眉毛：“真的？我还以为会听到‘不不不我们是天使和恶魔我们本来就应该保持距离’？”  
亚茨拉斐尔非常不天使地翻了白眼，“在天堂和地狱都怀疑我们叛变的情况下，很可能他们会找点别的方法来消灭我们。”他不自在地缩了缩肩膀，“也许……可能……说不定……”天使看了看自己的手指，“……他们会真的考虑一些别的惩罚。”  
“这就是我说的，不能放松警惕。”克罗利微微晃着肩膀，“所以——”  
“我昨天去了你那里，显然你今天应该在我那里，这才公平合理。”亚茨拉斐尔再度开始前行，“我还没看过我的书店——”  
“多了点儿新书。”克罗利补充，天使立刻震惊：“什么？！新书？！亚当重启现实后对我的书店做了什么？！”  
“放——松嘶嘶嘶，”恶魔乐得有点控制不住舌头，“多了些儿童读物，我猜测亚当觉得没有那些儿童书就不能算作一个书店。”  
“……噢，”亚茨拉斐尔放松下来，“这倒不是什么大问题。”他推开书店门，里面旧书纸张灰尘的气息一点没变，还有很淡的可可甜味，很快天使就发现了书桌上那一排李梅尔 克朗普顿。  
恶魔在旁边等着他的评价，天使想了想：“我想这没问题，敌基督也是一个小孩。”  
“那么，”克罗利看到了他平时会坐的那张沙发，很适合瘫在里面刷网，“这段时间就这么定了？”他伸出一只手，亚茨拉斐尔和他握了握，协议成立。  
天使与恶魔都不需要睡眠，不过偶尔享受睡眠也没有问题。亚茨拉斐尔看了看周围：“我知道你不看书，不过……”  
“哦，对。”克罗利打了个响指，“我还得照顾植物，如果我们得来回跑，有个更简单的办法。”他陷进常坐的那张沙发里，天使跑去清洗自己的翅膀杯泡可可。  
五分钟后，书店正门被敲响了。  
克罗利从沙发里站起来开门，签收了自己的包裹。快递员把笔插进口袋，“嘿，”他十分愉快地说，“你们又是我今天最后一单，这里是你们俩的店？”  
克罗利指了指捧着一杯热可可走出来的天使，在单子上签了名。  
“夜生活愉快。”快递员带着单子走了，克罗利关上门，把牌子翻转到关店那一面，拉下遮光窗帘。亚茨拉斐尔把可可放在书桌上，看到克罗利拆出了一台崭新的笔记本电脑。  
“怎么？！”恶魔丢开墨镜大叫，“如果我要在你这里度过漫漫长夜还没有酒的话，你可不能阻止我在互联网上找点乐子！我知道你现在都还没有搞明白怎么上网！”他护着膝盖上的笔电。  
“上次的酒还没喝完。”亚茨拉斐尔小声反驳。  
克罗利瘫在沙发里开始刷油管，一点儿也没静音。没多久专心读书的亚茨拉斐尔就再也读不下去了，他小心翼翼地合上书收好，取下白手套和眼镜，站到沙发边对克罗利摆出他最严肃的表情：“克罗利。伊甸之蛇。你不能在别人专注的时候制。造。噪。音。”  
“我是个恶魔，天使。”克罗利动都没动，“给别人制造麻烦是我的本能，如果不是在你这里我肯定会开最大音量，现在才70%！”他把屏幕转向天使，上面正在播一个各种猫猫狗狗摔跤摔得很惨还摔出了各种前滚翻侧滚翻的剪辑集锦。  
“这上面又没有音量标……噢它们真可爱。”亚茨拉斐尔的注意力被吸引住了，他靠近了一点点，“现在互联网上有电影了？这是个宠物电影？”  
克罗利完全清楚他的天使朋友始终没能学会上网，而且他弄了台笔电除了解闷也有那么一点儿诱惑天使参与刷网的意图。“这是短片，”他拍了拍左边的沙发，天使的注意力完全跟着转回去的屏幕……于是跟着坐了下来。“只要移动你的食指——”克罗利在触摸板上滑动，“敲两下，你就打开了一个新的短片。”  
“人类真的很有创意。”亚茨拉斐尔由衷赞叹，观看这个搞笑小马集锦。  
播完这个小马短片克罗利把笔电朝他那里挪了挪，“试试看。”  
“哦，”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地在触摸板上移动指尖，屏幕上鼠标指针抖抖地跟着移动起来。“噢……噢！就像这样，我明白了。”他语调兴奋起来，“敲……两下。”视频打开了，亚茨拉斐尔快乐地笑着看向克罗利，正好看到恶魔满脸的“我就知道你需要推一把”于是他马上收起了笑容，但又没能忍住，上帝祂才知道他每次都在电子产品的更新换代上遇到麻烦。“好吧，谢谢你。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
克罗利示意他继续操作，“可别谢我，”他懒懒地说，继续在沙发里瘫着，但伸出一只（在天使看来充满善意的）手指。“除了这些小动物还有别的短片，来用用这个更小又更轻的打字机。”  
“我知道这叫键盘。”亚茨拉斐尔看着键盘上的字母，克罗利只是在旁边好笑地看着他敲了几个键，又看向屏幕：“……我把你的电脑弄坏了？！它没有显示出我打的字！”  
克罗利抓住了亚茨拉斐尔的手，蛇类稍低的体温捏住天使的食指指尖，周围的空气现在有一点儿不一样了——不过亚茨拉斐尔的注意力马上就被转移到克罗利引导他移动箭头，让他在输入框内敲了一下，出现了一闪一闪的竖线光标。  
“你想在哪儿打字就把小箭头移到那里，单击是确认，单击后就可以随便敲字母进去，双击用来打开文件或者程序——”克罗利给他解释，“……干嘛？”  
我感觉到了爱。亚茨拉斐尔看着他微笑，不过他没说出口，上一次他说出口后被克罗利摁在了修道院墙上，尽管知道他的恶魔朋友不会真的伤害自己，但天使的本能仍然让他下意识地避免让克罗利心情糟糕——愤怒能很快冲刷掉那一点微弱的爱。  
而耐心也是一种美德，大部分情况下恶魔对于自己的猎物都很有耐心，6000年的耐心就没法用恶魔本质来形容了。  
“我想知道，”亚茨拉斐尔考虑了一下，对克罗利说，“人们都在用因特网做什么。”  
“上黄网。”克罗利秒答，“黄网，黄网，黄网，互联网为性而生。”  
“……噢。”亚茨拉斐尔明白了，“这倒没有超出我的预料。”  
“每次我操作一点儿恶魔小奇迹让他们的网突然断联——”克罗利补充，说到后面那嘶嘶声更加明显。“人们都会非常，非常生气。”  
“那有点坏。”亚茨拉斐尔咕哝，但仍在快乐地浏览一个又一个网页。  
“你知道可以在网上交易初版书，是不是？”克罗利嘶嘶地抛出诱惑。  
“什么？！真的？”亚茨拉斐尔看了看膝盖上的屏幕，又看了看克罗利，恶魔继续怂恿：“你可以在那些交易市场上看旧书的照片，还可以和人约定好见面地点甚至讨价还价，所有的一切只需要你注册几个账号。”  
亚茨拉斐尔立刻被诱惑成功，克罗利不仅顺利怂恿他注册了各种拍卖古书的账号，还有某些小店的预约账号——比如某些年份的好酒除非奇迹否则根本买不到，或者某些限量版的甜点不靠奇迹预定就根本吃不上。  
天使沉浸在网络的乐趣里好几小时，旁边恶魔时不时提醒他这个是广告得关掉那个是欺骗邮件直接可以删了，等书店外重新出现人类出门工作的声响时亚茨拉斐尔才惊醒：“噢！我们上网上得太久了。”  
“也没那么久。”克罗利在他旁边的沙发里瘫着，反正严格来说他们也不需要睡眠，但睡眠的过程很舒服，所以时不时他们俩都会睡一阵子。“我觉得是时候让你用上这个了。”他打了个响指，从那快递盒里又飞出来一只手机。  
亚茨拉斐尔立刻露出了一点困扰的表情，“克罗利——”他试图像以往那样劝说恶魔自己更喜欢老式电话机，克罗利已经啪啪啪一阵操作就将新手机塞进他手里。  
“按绿色的那个话筒图案。”恶魔再度怂恿。  
亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼的按上去，克罗利掏出自己的手机，来电直接接通。  
“等等，这上面说视频通话，我要再按一次确认？”经过一晚刷网后亚茨拉斐尔多少学会了一些操作，克罗利示意他继续，打开视频后天使更兴奋了：“摄像头？”  
“至少最近一段时间我不会再干断网这种事了，那有点，”克罗利说，在沙发里显得更懒了。“无聊，还容易惹麻烦。”  
亚茨拉斐尔玩了一会儿前置后置摄像头就搞明白了怎么操作，他结束通话，“哦我可以想象得出那会有多麻烦。”  
“你想象不出。”恶魔在沙发里往下滑了一些，“我打不通你的电话，冲过来只看到这间书店全烧了！全部！你欠我一次！天使！”他抓过天使膝盖上的笔记本电脑咆哮，“不准没电，听到没有！！！”  
笔记本电脑上本来只剩15%的电嗖地一下就充满了。  
克罗利从沙发里蹦起来歪七扭八地冲进后面厨房，亚茨拉斐尔老在那里煮茶泡可可，他拉开冰箱门抓出一瓶冰酒，瓶塞自动蹦了出来。亚茨拉斐尔放下笔电抓着手机跟着冲了进来，不算大的厨房里居然还有点挤。“我得说——”天使双手握着手机，“我能感觉到那个。”  
“什么？！”克罗利还处在强烈情绪之中，恶魔才没必要掩饰自己的情绪起伏。  
“你那个时候很伤心，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，看着自动黑屏的手机屏幕。“我被无形体化的时候。”  
“那个时候？！我当然伤心，我还以为你被消灭了！”克罗利大喊大叫，对着瓶口又喝了好几口。“除非你这里全被水泡了！”  
“但我打给你的时候，你也挂了电话。”亚茨拉斐尔反驳，不过不太自在的在厨房里挪了挪，看向橱柜里的酒杯，克罗利不耐烦地把冰酒递了过来，天使也喝了一口，冰凉又带甜味的起泡酒，是他们在另一家酒店常会点的那一款。  
“当时我正忙着把利古尔和哈斯塔给干掉。”克罗利斜靠在橱柜旁，“你得到哪儿都带着这手机，天使，只要我们有谁没接电话就肯定有问题，人类管这个叫——”他挥了挥手，“联络暗号，那些愚蠢的特工电影里就这么说。”  
“我还是不太信任靠电波信号来联络，”亚茨拉斐尔声音更小了，“还得有一个后备计划，比如电话线。”  
“噢闭嘴吧，我可没把那答录机给扔了。”克罗利摸了摸已经变皱的西装外套，打响指让墨镜飞进厨房，重新戴上后连那头红发也自动恢复成最帅气的发型。他从天使手里接过酒瓶又喝了几口，剩下半瓶塞回冰箱。  
“让我补偿你？”亚茨拉斐尔把手机放进了外套内袋，语调比以往更真诚还有点儿热切。“我知道最近有一批酒快到出售时间，就在——”  
“玛歌酒庄，我知道。”克罗利有一点儿小小的噘嘴，亚茨拉斐尔秘密地喜爱那个小表情。  
“头等舱？”天使邀请，恶魔表情软化下来，在对方“你先请”的手势下迈步走出厨房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *天使提及的电影是凯奇的《天使之城》（1998）  
> *称量这段是古埃及神话。死神阿努比斯与正义女神玛特(Ma’at)联系在一起。埃及人认为人死后会前往亡者之殿。在那里，阿努比斯通过玛特的羽毛来称量亡者心脏的重量，并且称重前会首先使天平达到平稳，从而保证精确度。心脏重于羽毛者就会被魔鬼吃掉。  
> *穆罕默德那套即古兰经你们懂，那边真的很多绿……  
> *“从罗马时期就能看到‘人类无法忍受奴役’”，天使意思是罗马是奴隶制国家，后面还发生过斯巴达克斯起义之类（翻拍成电影和剧你们懂），毕竟他俩罗马吃过牡蛎喝过小酒，后面蛇蛇说古巴比伦事件是因为古巴比伦才是第一个奴隶制国家（我国最早的奴隶制社会是夏朝，约前2070~前1600）  
> 古巴比伦王国（约公元前3500年左右－公元前729年）位于美索不达米亚平原，大致在当今的伊拉克共和国版图内。距今约5000年左右，这里的人们建立了人类最早的奴隶制国家，并有先进的铸造技术。到公元前18世纪，这里建立了古巴比伦王国。在这平原上发展了当时世界上少有的几个城市，流传最早的史诗、神话、药典、农人历书等。（by百科）  
> *即最早音乐之声女主的《欢乐满人间》（1964），魔法保姆玛丽波平斯照顾忙碌家庭的一双儿女你们懂，2018拍了艾米丽布朗特主演的《欢乐满人间2》  
> *冷战那些事差不多可以说是这位：https://www.zhihu.com/question/46343210/answer/101566867  
> *玛歌酒庄的梗可以康康这个（其实就是搜了搜超贵的酒罢辽然后第一页出来的第一个带年份的……不过康了后发现评价是“优雅细腻温柔”，天使估计挺喜翻的）  
> https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a230r.1.14.81.1bdc77eeIF1WNn&id=587372161202&ns=1&abbucket=9#detail


	3. Chapter 3

3\. 周一 他们余生的第二天 假期第一天

“我们完全可以用奇迹直接到这里。”克罗利哀叹，这季节的波尔多气温不高，空气中的湿度让亚茨拉斐尔的头发更卷了。  
“你喜欢头等舱的香槟。”亚茨拉斐尔愉悦地指出。  
克罗利挑了挑眉，“这倒没错。”他双手插在紧身牛仔裤袋里，“你还喜欢这里的红酒炖牛肉。”  
亚茨拉斐尔倒没反驳。两人在道路两侧的百年梧桐树看顾下向玛歌庄园悠闲地踱步过去，阳光被细密枝桠分割得十分细碎，呼吸间还有轻微的甜味与植物气息。  
“上一次来还是给吕萨吕斯酒堡干完了破坏和赐福。”克罗利回想，“是你的活。”  
“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔承认，“当时你跑去了……俄国？”  
“德国，”克罗利纠正，“一战可不是我挑起的，我就是去给香肠口味提了点意见，人类自己把自己划分成了几个阵营。”他挥了挥手，“他们制定规则又不去遵守，我至少少写了6份报告。”  
“就像我们，没严格遵守那些规则。”亚茨拉斐尔感叹，“上面规定了我们是敌对阵营，但没规定我们不能互相结交。”  
“啊哈，这就是你内心的那一点儿坏。”克罗利好笑地指出，嘴角只有微小的上扬，亚茨拉斐尔忍着笑，酒庄总经理菲利普为他们打开门：“中午好，菲尔先生，以及……”  
“安东尼 J 克罗利。”恶魔回答。  
“啊，这就是那位克罗利先生。”菲利普向亚茨拉斐尔调侃，克罗利有趣地看了天使一眼。  
“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地用法语向菲利普问候，在那顿可丽饼之后他就再也没让法语生疏过。“我听说今年有一小部分到了适饮期的酒别有风味。”  
“的确如此，请跟我来。”菲利普将他们带入酒窖，开始讲起这批酒的香气与风味，为他们倒出一些酒品鉴。克罗利轻晃酒杯，仔细感受酒中复杂的香气，和菲利普聊天分析酒中风味细节。亚茨拉斐尔品酒时相对更困惑一点儿，每一种都试了试，把主场完全交给了恶魔。  
克罗利当场下了订单，菲利普感谢了他的慷慨后转向亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔点点头。经理走开去为他们装箱，克罗利斜靠在品鉴桌边，“那么——”他语调飞得挺远，“这就是每年我都会收到这五大酒庄送来几箱混装好酒的原因？”  
“我没你那么擅长品酒，”亚茨拉斐尔强调，小心地放下酒杯。“但我知道你偏爱哪些风味类型，再加上他们时不时会酿出点惊喜，所以我还会让他们放两瓶新风味进去。”  
“嗯哼。”恶魔站得歪歪斜斜，“你在这事儿上是不是用奇迹了？”  
亚茨拉斐尔有点儿忸怩，“我糊弄过去了，那些报告……反正他们都以为我是过来吃甜点。”他看到克罗利脸上的坏笑，“噢收收你的评判，你这恶魔。”  
“哈。”克罗利脸上的表情过于邪恶，他又给自己倒了一杯。菲利普的回归解救了亚茨拉斐尔此刻的小情绪，一个响指就消去了他对于两位非人的所有疑问，还把好酒传送回了克罗利的公寓。

*

在Le Grand Véfour餐厅，侍者端上开胃小点心，倒出好酒，将空间留给了他们俩。在最角落的小桌上，L形拐角的沙发椅设置让他们一抬胳膊就能碰到彼此。  
克罗利靠在柔软的红丝绒椅垫里晃着酒杯，亚茨拉斐尔在侍者退开后思考了好一阵子，最终还是转向了恶魔深吸一口气：“我得向你坦白一件事。”  
克罗利从墨镜上方挑起眉毛。  
“实际上我拿到阿格妮思风子的预言集当晚就找到了亚当在哪，”亚茨拉斐尔愧疚地解释，“当时我觉得我能找到人处理这件事，你在找敌基督的时候我很想告诉你我发现了什么但是当时我确信我能联络到祂结果只跟梅塔特隆说上了话——”  
“噢。”克罗利发出了一个音节并打断了天使越说越快的语句，“我倒觉得这很……你。”他打了个比方，“你是个天使，这选择也很天使，你又没做错什么事。”  
亚茨拉斐尔手指间捏着餐巾皱来皱去，“那时你很焦虑。”他小小声地说。  
“那时啥？”克罗利没听清。  
“我知道那个时候你很焦虑，”亚茨拉斐尔终于肯从餐巾上抬眼看向他的恶魔朋友，“你没找到亚当在哪，我知道情报又不能跟另一方分享，”他躲闪着对方隔着墨镜的视线，克罗利已经悄悄朝他那里又挪过去了一点点，“在亭子里你说我们可以一起去半人马座的时候……”  
“——噢，”克罗利从左边肩膀到上臂都贴上了亚茨拉斐尔的右肩到胳膊，天使还沉浸在思绪里没能察觉，“我说‘我们可以一起私奔去半人马座’的时候……？”恶魔尽量不让自己的声音里泄露出笑来。  
天使深呼吸了一次（呃他们模仿人类这小些习惯已经相当习惯成自然了）：“……我6000年来都没这么愧疚过。”  
“所以，”克罗利愉快地强调，“你说‘我甚至都不喜欢你’——”  
“……我没有。”天使更加小小声地反驳，终于发现恶魔快贴上他的脸，这一扭头他们俩直接鼻尖对鼻尖，透过墨镜还能看到克罗利闪烁着愉悦（估计还有80%得意）的金黄蛇眼。  
“你当然喜欢我。”克罗利语调沾沾自喜，不过亚茨拉斐尔看到了他眼睛里的情绪，伊甸之蛇看过来的眼神一点也不邪恶，正是这条蛇冒失又随便地打开话题，开启了他们6000年的交情，在现代社会人们管这叫友情。在公元前，在希腊，在底比斯，人们管这叫最纯粹的感情（但当时这只被宣称仅属于两个男人之间，亚茨拉斐尔则认为这与性别无关，甚至也不限人数）。克罗利贴着他的肩膀等下一句话，亚茨拉斐尔卡住了，之前的思路直接被带跑，一时间也找不回来。  
侍者为他们上了前菜，鹅肝饺搭配松露与鲜奶油送到天使面前，龙虾配罗勒沙拉放在了恶魔面前。亚茨拉斐尔拿起刀叉，食物可以让这奇怪的对话暂告一段落，克罗利随手拿起自己的酒杯啜饮。巴黎的老餐馆都太小，他们坐得远比丽兹那绅士的座椅距离间更近，膝盖和大腿在桌下挨擦着，而这么贴近的距离里恶魔墨镜下的视线在亚茨拉斐尔的盘子和他把美食送进嘴里之间来来回回，正在内心不安的天使有点儿难以忍受。  
“克罗利，”亚茨拉斐尔吃掉两只小鹅肝饺后叹了口气（这太人类了，行走人间6000年你总会染上一些人类的习惯），恶魔挑眉，一手撑着下颚一手晃着红酒杯，那表情亚茨拉斐尔至少看了5000年，于是亚茨拉斐尔又叹了口气：“那真的太危险了。”  
恶魔耸肩：“哪一部分？”  
“半人马座，我们得谈谈这事。”亚茨拉斐尔放下刀叉，“他们会毁了你，你应该先藏起来。”  
“藏起来也会被他们找到。我知道你去找了上级，”克罗利挥了挥手，“这是你们那边的标准操作，完全没问题，天使。”  
“不，克罗利。”亚茨拉斐尔打断他的安慰（应当是，他体内天使那部分为此善意嗡嗡作响），“加百列他们只想开战。我想直接找祂的时候梅塔特隆除了一通没什么用的训诫并急着开战之外完全不在乎人间会变成什么样，接着我打给你想告诉你撒旦之子是谁你又没接——”  
“哦！”这回克罗利打断了他，“当时我正忙着用圣水对付哈斯塔和利古尔。”恶魔皱眉想了想，“相当不凑巧。”  
“然后我又不小心无形体化，沙德维尔中士出了点小差错。”亚茨拉斐尔这回的叹气真心实意，“书店怎么烧起来的？”  
“我怎么知道？”克罗利皱起脸，“哈斯塔的追杀特别烦人，我得带你远离这烂摊子，到了书店就发现它已经烧的什么都不剩——”话音到后半截又开始伤感，“你不见了，我以为你被天堂烧了。”恶魔撑着脸难过地说，“看在随便什么的份上这也太操蛋了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔确信他听到了一点哽咽，虽说宾利自爆的时候他也听到过，但这让他立刻心软了：“所以我最后才在酒馆找到了你，是不是？”  
“还有预言集。”克罗利伤感了一阵子又恢复过来，“人间没被毁灭，结局很不错。”  
亚茨拉斐尔放下叉子将手搭在恶魔的手背上，“你真的很伤心。”克罗利已经恢复了一些平时的状态，天使关切地看向他墨镜下的眼睛，“但你会恢复的。”  
“当然了，”克罗利撇嘴，“可能得恢复得久一点儿，看在无形体化这倒霉事上我实在不想等上二三十年才看到你又领到一具同版本躯体。像我们这样的老版本躯体有不少新版本没有的功能，听说现在很多天使躯体都没有——”  
亚茨拉斐尔安慰地握住他的手立刻变成捂住他的嘴，“别说出来。”他小心地朝周围看了看，“行走人间的天使和恶魔可不少，告密是你们那边的优良传统。”  
“也是你们那边的。”克罗利翻眼睛，人类躯体最大的好处就是有比蛇多得多的表情，视野里色彩也更多，就是蛇用舌头就能完成的事得用人类的舌头和鼻子一起解决。他直接舔了对方保养良好的手心（这会儿有点鹅肝松露味）亚茨拉斐尔拿餐巾擦了擦手掌，重新握住克罗利挤在自己身侧的左手，于是恶魔继续他们漫无目的的闲聊：“总之除了最老的我们那一批，新出生的天使和恶魔都有点那什么，2.0版本的意思，我猜人类也一样。”  
亚茨拉斐尔困惑了两秒，“你的意思是人类繁衍生后代，住在不同的纬度，逐渐形成了不同的发色和肤色？那个词叫做演化。”  
“科学术语，我当然知道，而祂对天使和恶魔就是嘣，2.0。”克罗利这会儿快贴上亚茨拉斐尔的脸了，“天堂和地狱又不能靠繁衍微调，只能在每一批新出生的小家伙里直接升级。我一直觉得新出生的那些天使更……”他皱了皱眉，“服从。”  
“他们都很期待这次大战。”亚茨拉斐尔回想了一秒钟天堂上的景象，“如果不是我们——你知道，现在的人间可能已经陷入了第三次世界大战，那可就太糟了。”  
克罗利把酒杯靠近唇边，“而我们面前这些东西应当留存得更久一些。”他挤挤眼睛。  
亚茨拉斐尔看着他咽下美酒，一如克罗利经常盯着他吃东西，恶魔享受优雅环境与美妙饮料时也十分沉浸其中。

*

“电话出现前我们还用了几百年鸽子，寄信也太他妈慢了。”克罗利在喝掉大半瓶酒后戳了块龙虾丢进嘴里，“这挺不错。”他又戳了一块送到天使嘴边，亚茨拉斐尔咬住那块龙虾肉，试图分辨酱汁的内容。  
“有一点不同的辣椒风味，产地比地中海更远。”亚茨拉斐尔评价，“还有一种香料，我有点分辨不出。”他戳中盘子里最后一块龙虾肉蘸了蘸酱汁，仔细品味，克罗利愉快地看着他吃。“也许是几种蔬菜汁的混合。那时用鸽子寄信还得加上一点奇迹，有好多次还被人类打了下来。”  
“没错，用马车送信也不能保证准时送到。”克罗利抱怨，“说到马车，你是不是把马车的标准尺寸扩大了？自从……”  
“1744年？蓬巴杜夫人那段时间。”亚茨拉斐尔回答，把自己盘子里最后一只鹅肝松露饺拨到克罗利盘子里。“她喜欢的那种裙摆太大了，标准尺寸马车塞不进去，勉强塞进去也会充满褶皱。”  
“……我还是喜欢这里面再加点大蒜。”克罗利对鹅肝饺有不同的评价，侍者收走了他们的盘子，主菜还需要好一阵子才会端上来。“哦对，没错，那个时候——”他停住了，没再说下去。  
“等等，她的命运不会是——”亚茨拉斐尔怀疑地看向恶魔，克罗利耸肩，仍然在这L型座椅里与他坐得十分亲密。  
“她是你们那边的重点关注对象，地狱当然也关注她。”克罗利也没否认，“我也只是……扮演了一下算命师？反正她的命运早已既定，这还是一份不能作假的报告。”  
“我理解。”亚茨拉斐尔叹气，“不过在那次假面舞会上看到你还是吓了我一跳，你还告诉我你只是去那里找点乐子！”  
“我只需要确保她的监护人把她往国王情妇的方向培养，任务就完成了。”克罗利嘶嘶地解释，“我确实是去找乐子，假面舞会特别适合那些贵族互相偷情。他们是不是给你派了个长期任务？束腰真的很不舒服。”  
“宫廷礼仪也很繁琐。”亚茨拉斐尔感叹那种无聊，“那时候我以为你会穿裙子出场，我喜欢那些浅色的花纹设计。”  
“我容易被那种裙摆绊倒，”克罗利对此抱怨连连，“我还容易绊倒别人，而且那些裙撑让我很难靠近什么人去诱惑他们。”  
“确实。”亚茨拉斐尔拉近自己的酒杯，恶魔非常顺手地给他倒上了半杯红酒。“假发也很麻烦，让娜喜欢我的头发颜色，她觉得这种发色衬得她肤色更加白皙粉嫩。”  
“洛可可风格也是她的偏好。”克罗利歪着头，更倾向了亚茨拉斐尔这边，“天使，你当时是不是……”  
“什么。”亚茨拉斐尔小声抗议，看了看其他桌子，别的食客也专注于自己的美餐。他看了眼恶魔脸上“我知道你知道我在说什么”的嘴角弧度，“你不会是说那一次……路易十五和蓬巴杜夫人初次约会的时候？”  
“被堵在窗帘后面可太好玩了，天使。”克罗利大笑，拨低了点墨镜露出他朝对方挤了挤的黄色蛇眼。“配合得不错，你是不是经常给她念爱情小说？借口使用得非嘶嘶常自然。”  
亚茨拉斐尔确认了周围没什么人关注他们后才又一次翻了很不天使的白眼：“当时那是最好的解释，我实在不想一个一个劝走那些爱看热闹的贵妇人，给我的任务是要确保他们成功爱上对方，但奇迹用太多我还是会被加百列他们指责。”  
“所以你就让几十年没见的我帮你松一松束腰？”克罗利抬高下巴，还有点坏笑：“你欠我一次。”  
亚茨拉斐尔撅嘴的小表情相当细微，好在也没什么人注意他们（在希腊和罗马没人在乎，在中世纪他们得被丢进监狱，在维多利亚时期他们还是得被丢进监狱，又得浪费奇迹摆脱麻烦）。“我确实欠你一次，”他承认，在餐厅灯光下短短的卷发更加偏金。“我只想让你帮我把束腰弄松一点，没打算让所有贵族都认为我们为了给路易十五打掩护而偷情。”  
“哦天使，但那确实有效。”克罗利好笑地说，鼻尖快碰上天使的脸颊。亚茨拉斐尔转头想要反驳，鼻尖擦过了恶魔的鼻子，克罗利继续诱惑：“连路易十五都相信了，为了配合他自己的幽会还每次都让蓬巴杜夫人把你带进宫廷。”  
“……你倒是很乐在其中。”亚茨拉斐尔手指下仍是恶魔的手指，至少现在，再不会有任何天堂地狱的生物认为他们俩坐得很近是一件叛逆到需要上报的事，以前他们也只敢在安全的地方多喝点酒才能来点儿肢体接触，或者……在任务中碰上并试图阻挠对方的计划，就像蓬巴杜夫人那一次。  
在那一晚的凡尔赛宫假面舞会上，亚茨拉斐尔得帮让娜守门方便国王来幽会，还得扇着小扇子打发走前来搭讪的那些贵族男女。克罗利选了一款金黄色半脸面具以取代平时的墨镜，在舞会不算亮的光线下也没什么人注意到他的蛇眼。在打扮成各种神话人物或者著名人物的参与者中恶魔很快发现了穿着奶油色长裙的亚茨拉斐尔（天使那身颜色偏好实在太好认了），用法语交换了近况后克罗利指了指禁闭的房门：“他们……？”  
“哦，他们在一起。”亚茨拉斐尔看了看周围，贵族们都在尽情享乐，于是她放松下来给自己扇风，一手还试着把束腰拉松一点。“他们之间还是有一点爱的，我能感觉到。”  
“等她成功当上情妇，你的任务就完成了，是吧？”克罗利端着酒杯，身后背了一对深色的假蝙蝠翅膀，比他的恶魔翅膀难看了太多，不过这时候的工艺也就这样了。亚茨拉斐尔倒没有绑一对白羽毛假翅膀来扮演天使，除了奶油色的那种宫廷蓬蓬裙款式外她只在长了些的浅色卷发里别上金橄榄枝发饰和假发卷，手臂里挽着涂了金漆的小弓箭。“丘比特？丘比特这段时间在西班牙。”恶魔好笑地指了指亚茨拉斐尔脸上为了搭配各种金色配饰而戴上的淡金色面具。“我听说路易十五跟侍从一起假装成树，实际上他已经在我们那边了，不过让娜还没被定下来。”  
“我们那边在争取她。”亚茨拉斐尔把扇子塞进裙边的暗袋里，小弓箭一直在往手臂下滑，克罗利顺手帮她把小弓箭别到满是蕾丝的肩头上。“哦你真是太——等等，你不能用那个字形容。”天使感激地说。  
“你最好别说出那个字。”克罗利警告，这扇门边的烛光不那么明亮，他打量天使的蓬蓬裙束腰，就这么几句聊天里亚茨拉斐尔隐蔽地扯了两次束带。“是不是太紧？这几十年里法兰西的女装审美对于腰围太过苛刻了，我还见过有侍女把女主人的肋骨拉断。”他耸肩，“本来那些裙子并不坏，但束腰简直就是我们那边的酷刑，想一想那些鲸鱼。”  
“对已婚女性倒没那么多限制。”亚茨拉斐尔承认了，他在未来的蓬巴杜夫人让娜身边也是以丈夫出了远门的已婚身份做为陪伴。“你能……”她朝克罗利转身露出后背那些重叠的束带，“白色那条，最下面那个好像是死结，今天那些侍女可能过于兴奋了，你知道这是个大日子。”她们都努力打扮亚茨拉斐尔和让娜，腰束得比平时更紧些，就为了让她们穿奢华的裙子更好看一点。  
恶魔转到她背后，在好几根打着牢固死结的浅色束带里找出最白的那条，结打得太紧太复杂，他来了个小奇迹松开了几个死结，自己动手一点点帮忙扯松她后背交错收得太紧的束带。  
这扇门的位置较为隐蔽，两边还垂着长长的丝绸窗帘。亚茨拉斐尔帮恶魔端着半杯酒，一起藏在窗帘后面松束腰，同时留意着周围闲逛的贵族们。隔着一扇门路易十五和未来的蓬巴杜夫人正在偷情，克罗利边拉束带边和天使继续聊近况：“你们那边决定让她影响接下来一段时间的文学艺术？这对一个有野心的女人来说，她会在历史上相当著名。”  
“让娜喜欢读书，”亚茨拉斐尔在后背系带被一点一点拉松时掩着裙摆让丝绸别在地上扫来扫去，这时代的地面可不算干净。“大部分女人都没什么读书的机会，她没什么女性朋友可以交流自己的学识。如果她得到更高的地位，就能走得更远。”束带被拉松了一些，克罗利咕哝着抱怨他自己试穿裙装的时候感觉特别像个有钱寡妇（而且那束腰对他这么瘦削的人也很不友好），亚茨拉斐尔指点他在某个位置放得再松一些，感觉自己的胸腹不再憋闷到喘不过气——就算他们是天使和恶魔，人类躯体上的不适也的确不可避免，又不能每次都使用奇迹缓解掉那些不舒服。“再说了我又不能反对上面的决定……噢就是那里！”她小声惊呼。  
克罗利扯着束带调节松紧，有两个戴着华丽羽毛面具的.贵妇摇着扇子朝这个方向走来，亚茨拉斐尔的小金弓还有点反光，她们俩挥着扇子冲她笑着打招呼：“你在那里躲着做什么？今晚你射向了谁的心？”  
“我已经射中了，”天使不能撒谎，亚茨拉斐尔不得不迂回地解释自己在做什么，“现在正在守护两颗心的结合。”她朝窗帘外走出一步想更清楚地解释（并试图让她们远离这里），克罗利正忙着拽她的束带，天使刚迈出步子就被因距离拉紧的束腰给扯了回去。  
“噢！丘比特！你身后藏着谁？”一个戴着粉色羽毛面具的贵妇感兴趣地凑近了些，那些染色羽毛加上粉色长裙使她看上去像只特别蓬松的火烈鸟。亚茨拉斐尔倒没感到紧张，只要房间内的幽会能顺利进行就——克罗利一只手从她身后绕过了束腰下过于平滑的小腹将天使向后揽在手臂里：“这嘶嘶只丘比特已经属于一只恶嘶嘶魔，快走开！”他冲那两人浮夸地表演起来。  
两位贵妇嬉笑着走开了，亚茨拉斐尔叹气：“谢谢你。”被克罗利往后拖了半步继续松那些束带。“你见过孟德斯鸠和伏尔泰没有？”  
“他们俩算是你们那边的人。”恶魔又扯松了几处，“原本地狱打算派几个恶魔让路易十五再堕落一点，后来又改了主意，打算到他的下一代再颠覆王朝，谁知道那些报告怎么回事。我听说这位未来的情妇举办的沙龙里塞满了有趣的人。”他歪头看看帮着调整束腰的天使侧脸，亚茨拉斐尔浅色的眼睛在这灯光下有点儿半透明的灰绿，这时代无论男人女人都涂脂抹粉，天使脸上的粉倒没有那些贵族那么厚。“天堂那边似乎管这叫启蒙运动。”  
“我在沙龙里当速记员，替让娜记下那些深入的辩论与思想的碰撞。”亚茨拉斐尔兴奋地说出自己的发现，“他们一定会改变这片土地的未来。”  
“也到了他们自己想换换风格的时候了，每隔一段时间他们就想推翻自己先前的社会制度。”克罗利扯松最后一截束带，“再松一点？”  
“是的，谢谢你。”亚茨拉斐尔把束腰往下拽了拽，胸口处总被挤着很不舒服。他们调整了好一会儿才最终达到束腰松紧度的完美平衡，虽说一个小奇迹就能轻易做到，不过这种时刻更适合一边亲自动手来耗时间一边交换人间旅程的故事，谁也不会怀疑他们为什么会凑在一起闲聊。  
束腰放松后亚茨拉斐尔也放松下来，喝了一口克罗利杯子里的酒，和恶魔聊起沙龙里有趣的故事。克罗利说到最近他刚混进宫廷给路易十五讲旅途见闻解闷时，门内传来了轻轻的敲击声。  
“亚茨拉？”刚和国王偷情完毕的让娜低声询问。“进来帮我整理一下。”  
亚茨拉斐尔把杯子还给克罗利，“你这几天还会呆在这里？”  
“当然了，天使（Ange）。”克罗利打了响指，让其他贵族都忽略了他们这个角落。

*

在路易十五当众宣布了对让娜的喜爱后，亚茨拉斐尔松了口气，舞会结束后她陪着让娜乘坐马车回到凡尔赛宫附近的临时住所。  
“陛下很快会再度召见你，你的愿望实现了。”在女佣帮她们脱下繁琐的长裙首饰与束腰后，亚茨拉斐尔安抚让娜。两人窝在床垫和大量枕头里休息，披散着卷卷的长发。  
“我将会见到更多聪明的人，”让娜相当怕冷，二月的巴黎气温还是有些低，她挽着亚茨拉斐尔更温暖丰腴的手臂。“陛下的性格不错，接下来我只需要和皇室成员交好，就能得到更多的财富与地位。”  
“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同，“你还会看到更多的书，听到更多的音乐，欣赏所有能看到的戏剧。”  
“我会让更多人看到这些美妙的艺术。”让娜十分兴奋，长年良好的教养让她从不失态，不过她还是蹙起了精心修过的眉毛。“但我总有一天会变老变丑，没有人能永远维持青春美貌。陛下对我的兴趣不可能维持一生，我也永远不可能成为皇后。”  
“哦，让娜，”亚茨拉斐尔循循教导，“当你拥有了陛下的心，让陛下了解你是多么聪明博学又友善，他一定愿意满足你的愿望。想想看，陛下是不是不喜欢一些事务但又不得不做？你听我的，向陛下解释做那些事情能带来的好处，并向他许诺做完后给他一些奖励，比如……陛下喜欢什么？打猎？床间嬉戏？美食？”  
“你肯定饿了，亚茨拉，女仆们又要抱怨你的腰围了。”让娜打趣，“我会做到的，不过你得告诉我在门外和你聊天的那个声音是谁。”  
“那是一个老熟人，我们偶尔会通信交换一些见闻。”说起克罗利让亚茨拉斐尔的语调更加愉悦，“我们有段时间没见了，陛下似乎也认识他，前段时间他从地中海带来一些香料……”  
“听上去他让你很愉快，我还听到他叫你天使。”让娜敏锐地抓住了细节：“但你的丈夫还在海上？他几个月都没回来过了。”  
“哦！”亚茨拉斐尔这个身份不合适，如果她选择当一个寡妇陪伴让娜就只能一直穿黑色裙子，那就太过像另一边的人……让娜一向聪明机智，现在亚茨拉斐尔在她的认知中也是做了一样的事：和丈夫以外的男人偷情。  
她配合地露出一点货真价实的羞愧，严格来说与地狱那一边交好肯定不会得到天堂的祝福。  
“可怜的亚茨拉，”让娜轻拍着亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊。“你想和他再聊聊吗？我明天就写信给陛下，让陛下把那位‘老熟人’也带进宫廷，你们就能不引发流言地相聚。只有成为陛下的情人才是荣耀，但对你们俩则不是。”她温柔地劝说。  
“你真是太好心了。”亚茨拉斐尔还得确保让娜成为皇室公认的情妇，还需要在她身边陪伴一段时间。

*

侍者端上了主菜，小牛肉配烤茄子和柠檬鱼子酱，涂上黑蒜汁的烤小羊肉配萝卜，换上新的红酒。克罗利看着亚茨拉斐尔品尝美食，“那几个月里蓬巴杜夫人看我们的眼神有点古怪。”  
“她认为我们俩就像罗密欧与朱丽叶，一直在给我们制造独处的机会。”亚茨拉斐尔回想，“每当我们两个选择以不同性别的身份出现，他们就会这么想。”  
“可能他们认为男人和女人之间只存在那一种关系。”恶魔已经有点儿喝高，半靠在柔软的椅垫里。“人类总是在几种极端情况下来回反复，不过是比我们要好点儿，之前我们只能选择一边，还没法反悔。”  
“他们确实是祂钟爱的造物。”这一点亚茨拉斐尔很赞同，“我喜欢现在的‘我们这一边’。”  
“没错。”克罗利用自己的酒杯碰了碰他的酒杯，想了想又歪过头：“你是不是给路易十五的香水提意见了？就算是凡尔赛宫也到处闻上去都像屎，鲜花根本盖不住那股屎味。”他嘶嘶抱怨，“这帮法国人怎么就没想着发明一个马桶？”  
“那时全欧洲都是那个味道，”天使叹气，“显然他们还没从黑死病那回吸取教训。”  
“还都不爱洗澡，呃啊——每天都熏得我头疼。”克罗利一手撑住下巴，看着亚茨拉斐尔继续切盘子里的小牛肉。  
女性身体的亚茨拉斐尔要比男性身体的样貌年轻些，奶油色长裙又总衬得她看上去比蓬巴杜夫人更胖一些，没有那种普遍意义上的优美曲线。不过相比蓬巴杜夫人的聪慧和善与深受皇室成员欢迎，亚茨拉斐尔也只扮演了一位不引人注目的，不时给予文学上协助的女伴。  
“浅蓝色裙子会更衬你，亚茨拉，让你看上去更苗条。”在正式住进凡尔赛宫成为国王的情妇后，让娜给亚茨拉斐尔安排了一个不远的房间，相当靠近路易十五专门为其布置出来的书房与会客室，于是亚茨拉斐尔还是能经常与她作伴。  
“但那更衬你，”亚茨拉斐尔鼓励，国王正想着给让娜一个头衔，目前似乎初步定下了阿尔纳克蓬巴杜侯爵领地，宫里开始有人称呼她为蓬巴杜夫人。“你更适合那些轻柔明亮的颜色，关键是让陛下喜欢你，让娜，我不需要引人注意，我也更喜欢现在这身。”  
“好吧。”她放弃了劝说，“今天那位克罗利先生会和陛下一起过来，听说他从意大利带来了一批很不错的巧克力。”  
“巧克力。”亚茨拉斐尔感叹。  
蓬巴杜夫人好笑地戳她：“我都开始怀疑你们俩的交情完全建立在美食之上。”  
“多少有一点。”亚茨拉斐尔承认。宫廷侍女进门向两人行礼：“陛下已经出发了，请随我来。”  
她陪着蓬巴杜夫人乘坐马车在凡尔赛宫园林里见了路易十五，果然克罗利也跟在国王旁边像模像样地行礼。白天恶魔自然戴上了圆圆的墨镜，没像其他贵族那样顶着一头白色假发，还是那头显眼的红发，用黑色丝缎扎在脑后，配合黑色与深灰色装束。一身奶油色长裙的亚茨拉斐尔一站到他旁边蓬巴杜夫人就笑了：“就像镜子的两面。”  
路易十五也觉得挺有趣，召唤克罗利上前继续讲他游历欧洲的旅游见闻。众人在树荫下散着步，恶魔开始讲述，法语使用得十分流畅，亚茨拉斐尔也听得很感兴趣，在路易十五因其中一段趣事和蓬巴杜夫人热情地聊起来后克罗利后退了两步，把谈话主场交给两位人类。  
“美第奇家族真的把那些草稿给了你？”亚茨拉斐尔用扇子掩着嘴问，裙摆让她没法像男性身体时期那样和克罗利挨着肩膀耳语。好在恶魔穿着女性身体次数比她多，非常配合地靠近了点：“没错，我还拿到了一些拉斐尔的手稿，还有米开朗基罗的几个小雕塑。”  
“我这里很快就能结束了。”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，“这段时间我估计没什么别的任务，到时候我们可以喝一顿。”  
路易十五和蓬巴杜夫人在不远处说笑，克罗利哀叹，一旦没人注意他那些歪歪扭扭的小动作就又回来了：“你最好还是换成男性身体，天使，女性身体你就得整天穿着束腰，我穿着这玩意儿简直什么都不想干！”  
“工作需要。”亚茨拉斐尔有同感，小扇子扇着风。“或许我近期会开一家书店，有些书让我很感兴趣。”  
“书店我建议你把选址放在英国，他们那儿可爱印书了，意大利人就没那么爱看书。”克罗利从口袋里掏出一个小纸包塞到亚茨拉斐尔手里，正巧蓬巴杜夫人扭头想和他们说话，看到了他的小动作。在这层伪装身份下他们当然不能在两位地位更高的人类面前偷偷摸摸，亚茨拉斐尔眼看着克罗利打了个响指从口袋里又摸出一小盒包装更精美的礼物来。  
“这是献给蓬巴杜夫人的礼物。”恶魔装腔作势地鞠躬，“意大利人研究出了更加美味的巧克力甜点。”  
盒子里装着六小块点缀着奶油和浆果的巧克力方块，蓬巴杜夫人称赞了一番这甜点，连路易十五都赏脸吃了一块（随后他就要求克罗利把做法写给宫廷厨子，克罗利当然答应了，一个小奇迹而已）。凡尔赛宫园林占地十分广阔，湖边树下早已有侍从布好了桌椅软垫与地毯，摆上咖啡与茶以及各色甜点。  
天使与恶魔把空间留给路易十五和蓬巴杜夫人谈情说爱，侍从们早就退到了远处，亚茨拉斐尔纸包里的巧克力没什么装饰，只是深浅不一的褐色小块，味道柔滑浓郁：“这里面加了牛奶！我就知道他们迟早会往里面加些奶制品，其实羊奶也不错。”  
“这个厨子用的是煮沸过滤后的牛奶，没过滤的牛奶只会让这玩意儿闻起来恶心。”克罗利背着手在亚茨拉斐尔裙边随意踱步，亚茨拉斐尔踩着园丁们勤恳休整过后的草坪，往嘴里丢巧克力。“还加了可可油脂？我尝试过自己做，可可油脂是里面最棒的部分之一。”天使说。  
“不过这个厨子不是每次都能准确掌控牛奶的温度，她还需要一些练习。”克罗利说，“有朝一日这玩意儿会卖到全世界，只当贵族特供食品也太无聊了。”  
“这一点我同意。”亚茨拉斐尔吮掉手指上融化的巧克力，“哪一个家族会接任美第奇的地位？”  
“洛林家族成功率更高。”克罗利无聊撇嘴，“现在不兴教皇那一套了，可能波吉亚那段时间做得有点过头，不过真是给地狱带来了不少有趣的灵魂，我还得到了嘉奖和一段时间的假期。”他靠在一棵精心修剪的树干旁，“宫廷里闷得让人头疼！还是市集里比较有趣，人类更多样。”  
“确实如此，比起社交我还是更喜欢看书。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同地点头，“难怪那些皇帝和贵族大部分都去了你们那里，他们享受了人间极乐还得忍着大部分人类都不会经历的烦闷社交。”她回头看了眼蓬巴杜夫人那边，一切都很顺利。“我有点想念那些大浴场了，尽管他们对香水的研究十分深入，然而再美妙的香水也掩盖不了没洗澡的味道。”  
克罗利咂舌头，嘶嘶声让他更像蛇了：“没错！凡尔赛宫确实漂亮，但他妈一间厕所都没有！”他挥了挥手，“我们该换身衣服出去逛逛，然后再泡个浴场。我在西班牙有个小城堡，里面修了一个很不错的大浴池——别那么看我！得到这城堡的过程中可没死人。”  
“如果我们要安全地会面，最好还是找几个中立的地点，能避免他们怀疑。”亚茨拉斐尔给自己扇着风，“还得布下几个咒语，最好周围也没有那些充满好奇心的人类。”  
“或者那些到处都是人类的公园和剧场，更能掩人耳目。”克罗利看了眼蓬巴杜夫人的方向。“我听说她在将来某一天会影响整个欧洲的局势，如果全世界说法语那就有点复杂，地狱里现在更多地开始用英语了，它更简单些。”  
“是有一点，但至少法语比拉丁文要简单得多，还有德语也不算难。”亚茨拉斐尔看着恶魔摇晃着站直，向她伸出胳膊，扮演一个熟识宫廷礼节但又保留那种行走人间数千年的随意感的旅行家。她挽住克罗利的臂弯一起随意散步，侍从们估计几小时内就能把他们勾搭上的流言传遍宫廷。

*

“……所以蓬巴杜夫人安排了她的隔壁房间好方便我们——在凡尔赛宫里偷情？”克罗利张了张嘴，又闭上了，蛇眼扩张到了整个眼眶，“……还是个套房，多么贴心。”他嘲讽。  
亚茨拉斐尔一边拆礼服裙上的束带一边反驳：“哦克罗利，她只是好心肠，至少一百年内我再没见过比她更懂得如何让别人开心的人类了，她总能用这种技巧让别人为她做事，天生的谋略家，可惜在这个时代女人能做的有限。你能再施一个奇迹吗？”  
“很快她就能左右这个国家的命运，我想她迟早会成为宫廷宰相，无冕之王。”克罗利打响指让天使身上的缎带与束腰依次松开，亚茨拉斐尔长出一口气放松下来，把束腰挂在旁边的模型架子上。  
恶魔开了一瓶香槟，瓶塞噗地蹦了老远。套上薄纱睡裙后天使总算能不受束缚地随意活动，她直接陷进了软垫贵妃椅里，“那么……教皇衰落？君权神授失去了民众基础？”接过对方递过来的酒。“农民们生活太苦的时候就是动荡发生的时候。”  
“祂也没宣布教皇那一波人就是祂的子民。”克罗利拖了张椅子过来，还把两只脚架在了天使那张贵妃椅的尾端。“这都是人类自己干出来的，为了权力和财富？可能是这样，波吉亚当教皇的时候你怎么不在罗马？那段时间可好玩了。”  
“你是说罗德里戈？生了凯撒和卢克蕾西亚的那个？”亚茨拉斐尔满头卷发在那些丝绸绣花靠垫上磨蹭得到处乱翘，胸脯大半露在睡裙领口外，比象牙还要白。“在拜占庭覆灭后我一直在周边收集书，还去了一趟沙俄。”她用手撑着自己圆圆的下颚。“你知道他们那边又开始试图复辟罗马？还把东正教在那边定成了国教。”  
“耶稣上了趟十字架就得来这些玩意儿，”克罗利抬高眉毛，无聊又愤世嫉俗：“我从来没搞明白这几个宗教到底有什么不同，都是他们自己规定的教义。大部分规则耶稣都没说过，他那段时间没结婚也没孩子，也根本不知道怎么教育别人养孩子。”  
“或许一套完整的戒律更适合宣传给那些一无所知的人们去听？就像古兰经，从生到死规定得更细，时至今日真正受过教育的人也并不多，一套可遵循的生活方式有助于减少他们的迷茫。”亚茨拉斐尔踢了踢恶魔穿着长袜的小腿，“那些相对好学的人类还得忍受种种规则还未必能获取自己想要的知识，它向来昂贵，克罗利，我认为大部分人都不知道该拿那些知识怎么办。”  
“啊，”克罗利把椅子当贵妃椅那样瘫着，红发在昏暗的室内像一簇幽暗的火焰，“是恐惧，伊甸园之外有很多猛兽——这可是你说的，天使，他们每天都在面对未知。”  
“我知道。”亚茨拉斐尔小声咕哝，给自己倒香槟。“当他们自己的认知被新知识推翻时也会带来恐惧，恐惧促生敌意，敌意带来……战争？”她在酒精作用下开始傻笑，“从没有两个相同的人也没有相同的……嗝，天使和恶魔。”  
“谁能想到亚当和夏娃的后裔能布满整片大陆？”克罗利嘟嘟囔囔，“不可言说，整个世界在祂手里像一个巨大的游戏场。”他嘶嘶地咂舌。  
亚茨拉斐尔嘘他，“这是人类自己演化出来的结果，据我所知-嗝-在耶稣之后祂就没再布下过-呃-神迹。”  
“可能祂忙着造其他星球上的生命，早就忘了这个星球。”克罗利朝亚茨拉斐尔睡裙下的小腿踢回去，天使缩回腿脚，只让他偏离准头踢上了膝盖。“地球只不过是最早的那一个，运转起来也最乱。严格来说现在的人类都是亚当夏娃后裔乱伦的-嗝-产物。”他从天使手里拿过酒瓶给自己倒出最后一点，同时开了新的一瓶。“然后几个世纪过去，嘣，人们宣布乱伦非法。”  
“因为那会造成小孩畸形。”亚茨拉斐尔拿起新开的酒倒进酒杯，“说到乱伦，我也听说了凯撒和卢克蕾西亚——”  
“哦他们俩，”恶魔感叹，包裹在长袜里的脚趾动来动去，天使随手捏捏他的脚掌，克罗利就把脚挤进她裙下的腿间软肉里。“那得看人类对乱伦的定义，包含性关系？那就算。不包含性关系？那就不算。”  
“可能是因为繁衍写在他们的基因里，”亚茨拉斐尔宽容地允许了恶魔脚趾在她小腿上蹭来蹭去，丝袜和她的肌肤柔滑程度不相上下。“所以-呃-他们把一切人与人的关系都用繁衍需求来做基本定义？”  
克罗利皱起脸想了想，“呐，”他摇头，“那些敌人的恶意比我们那边更强烈，如果让我说？他们俩待在一起十分快乐，还总是和对方分享没法告诉任何人的小秘密，分开他们才会造成极大的痛苦。你知道痛苦能让任何一个人类生病早死。”  
亚茨拉斐尔眯起眼睛，“你在他们身边待了一段时间。”她肯定地说。“你知道他们俩怎么回事。”  
“他们俩比那个老爹有趣多了，老爹只想要钱和权力。”克罗利挠了挠自己的红发，精心打理过的法式发卷早就乱成了一团。“如果他们俩活在埃及皇室，就是又一对阿肯纳顿与纳芙蒂蒂。不是卡尼古拉那个类型，也不是安东尼与克里奥佩特拉。”  
“那他们的感情想必很不错，”亚茨拉斐尔啜饮着香槟，跟着挑眉。“如果只用性来分辨人与人之间的感情深浅就有点太狭隘了。”  
“有些人类就是这么想，”克罗利摆着手，“总体来说这些迷恋性交的人数量更多，谁的力量强就有话语权，人类自己这么规定的。”  
“没觉得那有什么特别。”亚茨拉斐尔感慨。  
“——等等，不-等一下，什么？！”克罗利卡壳了两三个词终于把舌头捋顺了，“我以为你们天使都是——无性的？”  
“你也曾经是天使，我确信地狱发的躯体也不会缺少什么部件。”亚茨拉斐尔又喝了一口香槟，给自己再倒了点儿。“对于人类躯体的探索，天堂上没什么规定。”  
“但你知道，七宗罪什么的。”克罗利的墨镜早在他们开始喝酒前丢在了某个角落，他比划了一下性交的手势，自从人类开始繁衍以来这手势都没什么变化。“那绝对会让你们堕天。”他在伊甸园之前就开始慢慢往下溜达了，一直以恶魔身份在人间行走，自然也就没什么限制，早早尝试过人类的性爱后也没觉得有什么特别。  
“色欲是指毫无节制地肉体纵欲，不是禁止你去这么做。”亚茨拉斐尔纠正，“节制是天堂的美德，你们那边不推崇这一点。”  
“恶魔才不节制，”克罗利厌恶地说，脚趾陷在她薄薄的睡裙下面，天使的体温十分温暖，肉体的触感又很舒适。“也就是说，祂允许你们尝试人类的造物，只要你们能够自我克制-恶啊我真不敢相信我在说自制力。”  
“的确如此，无法节制的天使就会堕落。”亚茨拉斐尔对这一点倒挺自豪。“我喜欢人类在食物上的想象力。”  
“再没见过第二个天使像你那么喜欢了。”克罗利翻了个不明显的白眼，“说回到性，天使，你尝试过，还觉得不怎么样？”  
正把酒杯凑到唇边的天使停住了，“在你们恶魔的感受里性交不一样？”她停了停又想明白了，“如果对恶魔来说性没什么意思，那你们就没法引诱人类堕落。”  
“啊哈，分歧。”克罗利从自己的椅子上向前挪了挪，挪到亚茨拉斐尔的贵妃躺椅上，挤得她不得不把腿蜷起来。“性的问题在于：它总是很短。”恶魔摇摇晃晃地把胳膊搭在椅背上，手里的香槟差点洒出杯沿。“要我说那些器官和器官的接触确实不错，但是体力最好的男人也坚持不了几个小时，世界上大部分男人都无法超过5分钟，这也太短了。如此短暂的享乐还不如一瓶好酒来得后韵悠长。”克罗利皱起眉，“而女人们的快乐甚至不在阴道内，只有一些女人在那里面，我的经验只有‘大部分女人的快乐跟捅进去的阴茎没什么关系’。祂创造亚当和夏娃的时候很可能是故意的，这是一组不匹配的设计，相当不匹配。”  
“不可言说。”亚茨拉斐尔耸肩，睡裙宽大的蕾丝领口滑下她的右边肩膀，肩头圆润得可爱，在蜡烛光线下看着十分细腻。  
“可能这种短暂的快乐只是为了确保繁衍的成功，动物们也那样，祂也不能保证每次繁衍性交都能怀孕。”克罗利满脸无聊，“头几次可能还有点意思，看过几千具不同的肉体之后我觉得最有耐心的恶魔都要厌倦了，除了阿斯莫德和那些魅魔之外没几个恶魔热衷于这事。”他歪头观察天使平静且好奇的表情，“你们天使怎么做？”  
“和人类一样做，但不会诞下后代，谁使人类女子怀孕生下拿非利人就得堕天。”亚茨拉斐尔说，蓝灰色的双眼仍然平和悲悯，“在索多玛与蛾摩拉之后天堂召集我们开了个会教育怎么用人类的躯体避孕，大部分天使会选取同性的躯体交合，事后抹去他们的记忆。”她想了想，“这事的快乐远没有一顿美食的余韵长久，有些人类甘愿为淫欲下地狱，我想这是他们无法自制的结果。”  
克罗利皱眉，“那就……”他搭在椅背上的手边正是天使蜷起来的膝盖，于是恶魔随手捏起睡裙一角把玩。“那很奇怪，当凯撒与卢克蕾西亚在一起的时候——不准评判我的恶魔行径，天使，他们大部分时间没有性交，但他们——非常快乐。”说完这句克罗利困惑地喝光了杯子里的香槟。“他们会抚摸对方的身体，就像这样。”恶魔沿着亚茨拉斐尔的小腿一路向上轻抚到膝弯，天使动了动，十分怀疑地看着他：“这很痒！你打算诱惑我性交？我要把你打出去了。”  
“才没。”恶魔翻眼睛，不过近乎全黄的眼睛让翻眼睛也变得不那么明显。“你现在是女人躯体，你会怀孕然后堕落。诱惑一个天使堕天就只有我会得到地狱的嘉奖，我猜你完全没想过要堕落，那很无聊，地狱肯定会把你派到另外一个区作恶，我们俩就再也不会有时间一起喝酒了，我才不干！”  
亚茨拉斐尔看了看窗外，贵妃椅离窗户还挺远，避开了全知的视线。这种对话通常都会让她十分紧张，不过今晚的酒精极大地缓解了她的情绪状态，让她能懒洋洋地保持矜持：“那你打算诱惑我什么？我得考虑一下。”  
“哦得了吧，这诱惑肯定不会成功！”克罗利揉捏她的小腿肌肉，歪歪倒倒地说，“我要提出一个协议，天使，我始终没能弄明白凯撒和卢克蕾西亚的那种交流方式，他们没有性也很快乐而其他人类都需要性来维持爱情！”他抗议，“他们俩太少见了，嗝-就只是——在一起，一点儿肢体接触，我敢打赌他们周围全都弥漫着那种，爱，操。”克罗利嘶嘶地抱怨。  
“我一直觉得恶魔也能感觉到爱，爱是会让你不舒服到毛骨悚然？还是单纯的，你知道，爱？”亚茨拉斐尔也挺好奇，从达成第一个“一个人去把两个人的活都干了”的协议后他们时不时在余下的假期内喝酒聚会交换见闻，倒从来没谈到过爱，天使能感觉到爱，恶魔——她面前这只恶魔永远会解答她的一切问题。  
“对，没错，我当然能感觉到爱，那让我浑身发毛。”克罗利没好气地说，“我可不会像你那样享受爱，爱只会让我浑身不舒服。”  
“然而你观察了很久凯撒与卢克蕾西亚，”天使眯起一点点眼睛，“是因为乱伦在你的范围之内？”  
“又不是我让他们乱伦？”克罗利嘶嘶吐着舌头，干脆放下酒杯捏了一把天使肉乎乎的小腿。“我就是——好吧，好奇？”他不情愿地承认，“按照大部分人类的逻辑，我是说这几百年的道德逻辑，他们干这事时应该会非常羞愧痛苦万分，但他们俩完全没有！一，点，都，没，有。”他强调，“如果没有那层血缘关系，他们估计会是全国最幸福快乐的夫妇，快乐到让我恶心的那种。”  
“可能还有他们共同的成长经历，有相似经历的人类之间往往更有那种共鸣，我们那边很鼓励这种感情。”亚茨拉斐尔思考着可能性，恶魔的手指已经沿着大腿往上滑去，似乎是觉得不太对，又把手从睡裙下抽出来，开始隔着薄纱继续他的摸索。“我没什么特殊的感觉。”天使坦承。  
“我也没有，天使。”克罗利更困惑了，但手没停。“不过你比大部分人类都更好摸一些。”  
“哦，谢谢你。”亚茨拉斐尔看着他又挪了挪好坐得舒服点，毕竟这贵妃椅不够大，于是她调整着手脚差不多坐在了恶魔大腿上，克罗利隔着薄睡裙揽住她曲线柔和的腰，那些硬束腰也从没能让她均匀的肉感减少半分。  
“哇哦，”克罗利感叹，和亚茨拉斐尔一样有点儿醉醺醺，他歪着脑袋观察天使脸上好奇探索的表情，红发跟浅金色卷发有点缠在了一起。“你好柔软。”他感叹，手掌稳稳地撑住她的平衡，“这差不多是我头一次碰你的女性身体。”  
“确实。”亚茨拉斐尔也挺困惑，“有体会到什么特殊的……不同？”  
克罗利皱着眉，“……没？凯撒与卢克蕾西亚经常这么坐在一起，看上去对此很满足，超过了对性的需求，他就这么，”他摸了摸天使的腰腹，一阵隐秘的，更加柔软的温柔情绪穿过手掌渗透到亚茨拉斐尔体内，天使有点惊讶。“搂着她，甚至不说话。”恶魔满脸疑惑，然而看过来的眼神也很柔和放松，估计他对此毫无自觉。“你感觉到了什么没有？”  
“呃-有一点？”亚茨拉斐尔在克罗利稍稍睁大了眼睛时随便抓了一个重点。“你的膝盖有点硌？”她被抱在恶魔膝盖上，光想想这句话就很接近堕天了，于是她赶紧收住自己“克罗利靠起来还挺舒服的除了膝盖骨而且他是不是也挺喜欢这个”的狂奔思绪。  
“瞧？这根本不能复制！”恶魔大声抗议，“我永远也搞不明白他们俩为什么那么满足了！”他松开的手被天使按回自己腰侧，亚茨拉斐尔调整位置坐得更舒服了点儿，一手绕过他红发下的肩膀。“你喜欢？”克罗利有点儿意外。  
“天使都喜欢，我是说抱抱这一类，行神迹的时候我也会抱抱人类，不过天堂里大部分天使都不这么做。”亚茨拉斐尔承认，“工作中那些礼节有些像这里的宫廷礼仪，只是没那么繁琐。”  
克罗利这回又皱起脸，手里倒还稳稳地圈着她。“我已经忘得差不多了。”恶魔无所谓地说，“地狱里也没有恶魔这么做，谁靠近谁都是捅刀的前奏。”他捏了捏天使软软的腰侧，眼睛里露出了更多的怀疑，“你是在试图感化我释放善意？比如一个抱抱？”  
“我感化成功了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔无辜地说，把声音放得更轻柔了。  
“啊，呃——勉强成功？正好撞上我今晚心情不错。”克罗利张张合合的嘴最后吐出一口气，手臂里抱着一个天使，天使还坐在他膝盖上，换成人类这差不多是妓女挑逗的前戏，接下来那些妓女就会撩起裙子露出大腿上的丝带引诱克罗利去床上过夜了。  
然后亚茨拉斐尔把睡裙往上提了提，因为压在克罗利大腿上的裤子布料和睡裙薄纱挤在一起皱得有点不舒服。  
克罗利低头看了看天使白皙柔软的大腿又看了看她的表情，“不我还是没感觉到那种，爱，你说的那种。”他还是没松手，亚茨拉斐尔抱起来挺舒服，天使身上辐射出了一点愉悦感，而且非常温暖，带着一股来自天堂的宽容平和气场。  
他们望向彼此，大概是觉得这很好笑，很快就笑得肩膀抖动。天使在恶魔嘴唇上亲了一下，发出一声小小的啵，“有感觉吗？”她问，两只手都揽住克罗利的脖颈。  
“没，”克罗利嘶嘶着耸肩，“到现在也没明白为什么人类把接吻看得那么重要，这只是在交换双方的气味和细菌，舔一下对方任何一块皮肤都能得到这些味道。”  
“他们大多把嘴对嘴的吻看得很神圣，我只觉得嘴唇和性器官一样更敏感些，可能嘴唇也是性器官的一种，兼职进食器官。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“人类的又一个未解之谜。”  
克罗利抱着天使倒进贵妃椅的靠枕里，让他们俩都躺得更舒服了一点，“别说那个词！祂有太多不可言说了，我实在不想每碰到一个未解之谜都用那个词来形容。”  
“那就只能说祂全知全能——”亚茨拉斐尔换了一个形容，恶魔哀嚎起来并捏她腰上的软肉抗议，天使小小地挣扎了一下，不过没从他腿上下来。  
让娜无声地合上套房的隐蔽侧门。

*

“我不知道你还精通拉丁语。”蓬巴杜夫人端着香槟酒杯观察亚茨拉斐尔的表情，这天路易十五不得不去（非常不情愿地）接见一些人处理一些政务，等他回来马上就会出现在蓬巴杜夫人的套房里寻求一些安慰。她在自己房间里招待亚茨拉斐尔吃新甜点，等待皇室侍从把新出版的书送过来。  
亚茨拉斐尔放下叉子，回想了一阵最近使用过的语言，“我的确学过，亲爱的。”她愉悦地回答，宫廷厨子很快就成功做出了克罗利那张食谱上的甜点，每个人都对此很满意。“恕我疑问，我似乎没和你提起过……？”  
侍女打开门向她们屈膝，闲聊中断。“克罗利先生到了。”  
恶魔打了个响指进来，侍女退出并带上了门。亚茨拉斐尔刚拿起酒杯，“克罗利！”她语调里就能听出欢乐，接着是不赞成的表情，“少做一点‘那个’。”  
“我那边又不限制‘那个’。”克罗利的法语里带着点异域口音，过来向蓬巴杜夫人（歪扭地）行了礼，国王特许了他那些粗俗无礼的举止，于是克罗利直接就在亚茨拉斐尔身边的精致椅子里坐下了，给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“夫人正和我提起拉丁语。”天使继续她们之前的闲聊，蓬巴杜夫人微笑着接了上去：“我听过你们俩交谈，有时你们会使用一些拉丁语的词汇和语法，还有其他几种语言的词语。”她表达了真诚的赞美，“你们一定遇到了非常好的老师。”  
克罗利没话可说，耸了耸肩，亚茨拉斐尔倒是得想办法在不撒谎的前提下解释这件事：“我们的确受到了很好的语言教育。”在人间行走几千年多少也学会了几种语言，与用这个语言的人交谈越多就越熟练。  
蓬巴杜夫人好奇地打探起他们的相识，这个问题通常都很尴尬（与任何人类熟悉起来后都迟早会面对这个疑问）亚茨拉斐尔看向克罗利，恶魔通常负责解释这一部分：“我们的相识与伊甸园有点关系。”他看向天使，“在亚当与夏娃被逐出伊甸园后，我和天使就他们所得到的惩罚有一些分歧，然后我们就聊了起来。”  
亚茨拉斐尔点头赞同：“之后我们又互相遇到过几次，聊得更多了些，这种时候再假装陌生人已经太晚了。”  
“我们双方的家族也是敌对阵营，相当老套的故事情节。”克罗利对此也没什么可说的，墨镜遮住了他的眼睛。“只要不被我们家族的人发现，这种愉快的讨论沙龙就还能持续下去。”  
“幸运的是他们很少来检查我们的工作。”亚茨拉斐尔扇着风，“他们也没人在凡尔赛宫里工作。”  
“可能以后他们会派人过来。”克罗利瘫在椅子里，“我会趁他们还没发现就先溜走。”  
蓬巴杜夫人被他的口吻逗乐了，“这就是你急着想把亚茨拉带去意大利的原因了，陛下总是会为动人的爱情故事批准通行的。”她转向亚茨拉斐尔，“记得给我写信。”  
“我会的。”亚茨拉斐尔握了握她柔滑细腻的手指，“你会梦想成真，亲爱的，整个法国会拜倒在你的脚下。”  
“谢谢你的祝福。”蓬巴杜夫人对这称赞十分满足，恶魔一个响指，亚茨拉斐尔对她说：“当你醒来，你只会记得自己做了一个美梦，还有要改变法国的未来。”  
“天使。”克罗利已经从椅子上把自己撑了起来，顺手拿走了桌上的一瓶酒，“你的书打包好了没有？”  
“当然打包好了。”亚茨拉斐尔打了响指把蓬巴杜夫人唤醒，自己提起了裙子跟上——在宫廷礼仪里这是极端失礼的行为，但只有他们俩的时候礼仪毫不重要——礼仪也只是人类文化习俗之一。  
“然后我们就去了意大利。”亚茨拉斐尔在甜点端上来时被回忆逗乐了，克罗利晃着酒杯：“你吃了意大利每一种口味的冰淇淋，当时也就那么几种。”  
“那是我勇于尝试。”天使反驳，敲开橙色巧克力方块，里面的柳橙酱与红石榴酱流淌出来，恶魔没动面前的榛子巧克力布丁冰淇淋，反正等会儿天使能解决掉。  
“啊哈，你在浴室里泡了两个小时才洗干净那些污垢。”克罗利抱怨，“法国人，脏得我没法回想。”  
“香水是个伟大的发明。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“当你一直处在那种环境里，你的嗅觉也会迟钝。”  
“那半年里面我一直关着这具身体的鼻子，”克罗利吐了吐舌头，“意大利的天气比英国好些，不过人们都太快乐了，对业绩没好处。”  
“英国确实更好些，光是天气就足以施展奇迹和诱惑。”天使用小勺舀起柳橙酱。“后来你搞明白了凯撒与卢克蕾西亚那件事没有？”  
克罗利耸肩，“呐，没有，”他无聊地说，“再没碰到像他们那样的一对了，倒是像让娜那样的比以前更常见。”  
“我说过人类无法忍受太长时间的奴役？我确实说过。”亚茨拉斐尔慢慢享受甜点，“既然我们在法国，卢浮宫？”  
“卢浮宫。”克罗利同意，给自己倒了瓶子里最后一点酒，“他们俩让我想起那幅画，就是荡秋千那幅，不是踢鞋子那一幅。”  
“哦，我知道那幅，但它不在这里。”亚茨拉斐尔想了想，“那样的确实很少见，我从没见过。”  
“没打算干丘比特的活？”恶魔隔着墨镜对他眨了眨眼，“丘比特肯定见过不止一对这样的，在他们俩身边我从没见过丘比特，也许那不是爱情。”  
“也许丘比特在你遇到他们之前已经射出了箭。”天使思考，“说到让娜，卢浮宫里还有一副她的画像。”说着天使皱了皱鼻子，“没她本人好看，神韵抓的不错。”  
“我们见过的远比这些留下的更多。”克罗利感叹，语调有点伤感，与他们共餐的其他客人也在享受着最后一道甜点，今晚与他们在这餐馆共享时光的人类很可能以后再也不会相见（几率接近1000%）。“比起留存，他们更擅长毁灭。”  
“但以天堂和地狱的干预来毁灭这个世界？这不合适。那就是我们阻止世界末日的全部意义了。”亚茨拉斐尔看向橱窗外渐渐减少的行人，人类世界一如往常在运转。“哦，克罗利，外面下雨了。”  
恶魔扭头也看了眼窗外，“那我需要你发出一点善意了，天使。”  
亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指，椅边多出了一把透明镶白边的雨伞。  
“别告诉我这是女王的鸟笼伞。”克罗利怀疑地盯着伞身捆得完好的薄膜。  
“你可不喜欢挤在伞下。”亚茨拉斐尔挑眉，在恶魔将自己的甜点推过来时轻拍他的手背。“是反向伞，我亲爱的，如果在所有事物上都落后于时代，那我早就被巫师们驱逐回天堂了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *玛歌酒庄目前的总经理是Philippe Bascaules（度娘没更新），这位2017年接任了前任总经理/酿酒师Paul Pontallier  
> 来自酒庄官网（谷歌翻译可得）：https://www.chateau-margaux.com/fr/le-domaine/les-femmes-et-les-hommes  
> *吕萨吕斯酒堡/滴金酒庄，目前唯一的超一级酒庄，出产最好的贵腐酒2333  
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%BB%B4%E9%87%91%E9%85%92%E5%BA%84/734949  
> *显然这段玛歌酒庄林荫道闲聊的内容是在1793可丽饼事件之后和为圣水吵架之前，老蛇跑去德国和俄国围观是这个：  
> （德国部分）http://toutiao.hebtv.com/lishi/bftt779361.html  
> （俄国部分）http://www.bjnews.com.cn/culture/2018/11/09/519829.html  
> *Le Grand Véfour餐厅我是康了这篇然后选定的：http://travel.sina.com.cn/outbound/pages/2017-11-06/detail-ifynmzrs7372827.shtml  
> 不浪漫怎么可以！！！而且还超美！！！（从波尔多玛歌酒庄到巴黎这家餐厅差不多3小时火车程吧他们可能喝了一下午再醒个酒什么的）  
> 菜单是官网选的（午餐110+晚餐差不多每人300+欧吧，天使蛇蛇真实有钱，按法餐的路数两人得吃到23点）  
> http://www.grand-vefour.com/lesdejeuners.html  
> http://www.grand-vefour.com/lacarte.html  
> 甜点是这一道：https://travel.qunar.com/youji/6952412  
> *蛇的视野……差不多是色盲，靠舌头感觉震动或者热量或者空气中的气味颗粒。原书中也说老蛇最喜欢人类躯壳。  
> *蓬巴杜夫人嘛可以康她的生平，全名是让娜-安托瓦妮特·普瓦松。  
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%93%AC%E5%B8%95%E6%9D%9C%E5%A4%AB%E4%BA%BA  
> https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/29992005  
> 貌似9岁时母亲带她去见女算命师被预言这个女孩将来会统治国王的心（非常老蛇.jpg）  
> 天使一般以比较正面的形象在人间游走，估计天堂在留意这位名人时也可以让亚茨盯着点（主要还是我想搞天使女装洛可可裙子）当时还没头衔的让娜·安托瓦妮特与国王路易十五的正式见面是在1745年2月25日在凡尔赛宫举行的蒙面舞会，然后就搞上了你们懂，3月蓬巴杜夫人就住进宫里，到了6月国王就封她为女侯爵（也就是蓬巴杜夫人这个头衔的由来）  
> 又及我随便看了点知乎的花边历史料，夫人很爱巧克力甜点——天使：我愿意为此忍受束腰！！！（束腰是鲸须做的）  
> 写她是因为我蛮喜欢胡博士的这一集23333夫人也很喜欢香槟，前面写酒时看到的：https://www.wine-world.com/culture/zt/20150824090618235  
> *法语的天使自然是ange，以及“我的天使”就是Mon Ange，我觉得这段差不多就是1793之前天使老蛇曾有一段法语还不错的时期（并瞎几把参与历史大事件）（我都写了啥）  
> *西方厕所的历史……不忍直视.jpg  
> 可以康康这个：http://jandan.net/2019/07/22/past-used-to.html  
> 直到中世纪，夜壶或者简易的土罐，仍是普通人首选的卫生设备。即使是在法国宫殿，也只有国王与王后有便桶，其他人包括大臣以楼梯间当厕所。后来亨利四世下令必须到宫殿特定的阳台上厕所。美国作家朱莉·霍兰在《厕神》一书中描述：19世纪前，巴黎从窗户直接泼出粪便的现象久治不绝，早期欧洲人直接把夜壶里的东西倒向窗外；伦敦桥最初是公共厕所，污物直接落入下面的泰晤士河，让低处行人和船只饱受“天女散花”之苦；路易十四有坐在马桶上接待客人的癖好；启蒙时代的欧洲城市还是污秽遍地……  
> *按巧克力的历史这个时期法国宫廷大概还是把可可粉加水和糖做饮品，或者掺进蛋糕点心里，所以老蛇说没量产，1875年才出现牛奶巧克力来着。路易十五最后一位情妇杜巴丽夫人更喜欢巧克力（有错都是百科的错）路易十五本人很喜欢咖啡。  
> *美第奇家族与波吉亚家族你们自己康百科和剧，老蛇的“多么贴心”我老是脑内弹幕无数“How kind”（耶稣害我.jpg）  
> *阿肯那顿与纳芙蒂蒂，那啥，埃及最美王后你们懂。卡尼古拉之类康康百科就行我也不是很熟（喂）  
> *1589年的恶魔学学者开始把每种罪行和恶魔联系在一起，代表各种罪行的恶魔会引诱拥有相同罪行的人。根据Binsfeld说法上进行的分类，其配对如下：  
> 傲慢－－路西法（拥有晨星称号，带领天界三分之一天使堕落的堕天使；象征：狮鹫、狮、孔雀、蝙蝠）  
> 嫉妒－－利维坦（吞噬一切的巨大海怪；象征：人鱼、蛇、犬、猫）  
> 暴怒－－萨麦尔（地狱魔王，伊甸园之蛇；象征：独角兽、龙、狼、猿）  
> 懒惰－－贝尔芬格（原亚述的魔神，狂欢的狡辩者；象征：不死鸟、熊、牛、骡）  
> 贪婪－－玛门（财宝和贪婪的错误之神；象征：哥布林、狐、针鼹、乌鸦）  
> 暴食－－别西卜（苍蝇君主，圣经中以“鬼王”相称；象征：刻耳柏洛斯、猪、虎、蝇）  
> 色欲－－阿斯莫德（激怒或色欲的魔神始祖；象征：魅魔、山羊、蝎、兔）  
> 注：此说后来成为许多娱乐作品的创作来源，但在天主教并未被视为正统神学来看待。  
> *拿非利人（就是堕天使睡人类妹子的结果）：  
> “当人在地上多起来，又生女儿的时候，神的儿子们看见人的女子美貌，就随意挑选，娶来为妻。耶和华说，人既是肉体，我的灵就不永远与他相争；然而他的日子还有一百二十年。 6:4 神的儿子们和人的女子交合生子，从那时起地上就有了拿非利人；他们就是上古英武有名的人。”  
> 在民数记13章33节，以色列人看见这些身量高大的人种，感到极为恐惧。  
> 新美国圣经在犹大书注释中也引用了创世纪的故事，说到这些来到地上的堕落天使与人类的女子发生不道德的性关系：“又有不守自己权位，离弃自己住处的天使，主用永远的锁链把他们拘留在幽冥里，等候大日的审判；又如所多玛、蛾摩拉和周围城邑的人，也照他们的样子一味的行淫，随从相异的肉体，就受永火的刑罚，立为鉴戒。”  
> 根据新牛津注释本圣经，创世纪章节只显示拿非利人生存在神人交合生子的时代。  
> *老蛇说起的画是考特的《春光》：http://aihuahua.net/youhua/xiaoxiang/6624.html  
> 踢鞋子那张是弗拉戈纳尔的《秋千》：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%BC%97%E6%8B%89%E6%88%88%E7%BA%B3%E5%B0%94%E7%94%BB%E7%A7%8B%E5%8D%83/7407513  
> *天使说起的是《蓬帕杜夫人全身像》：https://www.louvre.fr/zh/oeuvre-notices/%E3%80%8A%E8%93%AC%E5%B8%95%E6%9D%9C%E5%B0%94%E4%BE%AF%E7%88%B5%E5%A4%AB%E4%BA%BA%E5%85%A8%E8%BA%AB%E5%83%8F%E3%80%8B?selection=51614  
> 又及卢浮宫除了蒙娜丽莎还有汉谟拉比法典之类你们懂的。  
> *英女王的透明伞都是一个梗鸟……你们自己搜……


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 周二 他们余生的第三天 假期第二天

“有什么地方不对劲。”克罗利嗅了嗅空气里的气味，不过还是继续喝她杯子里的酒。亚茨拉斐尔感应了一下：“我没发现有什么不对，是你那边的人？”  
“不太像，”克罗利说。“我说不上来。”在他们头一次坐下喝酒吃牡蛎后两位非人达成了一个不成文的协议：工作之外这种吃吃喝喝的人类式社交场合挺适合他们俩，还能闲聊两句工作内容（只要不互相破坏对方任务就行）。到今天已经是第十一次共饮，天使点了海鲜拼盘配油炸饼，这家小餐馆能把奶酪做得十分柔滑无杂质，很多食客慕名而来，周围的桌椅全都被占满了。  
而他们两个正在离餐馆最近的妓院二楼瘫着，餐馆的奴隶把午餐送了上来，非常识趣地揣着克罗利丢给他的银币退下了。天使亲自把托盘和酒端到了那张挂着薄纱帐的大床边，恶魔靠在一堆软枕上，完全赤裸，红发铺满大半个靠枕，身体上到处都是手指印淤青鞭痕和精液的痕迹，这会儿她懒得打响指消除满身的性爱残迹了，反正这妓院房间里的熏香和外面烹饪海鲜的香味把什么怪味都盖了过去。  
亚茨拉斐尔的白色罗马长袍还穿得规规整整，再说了从他身上散发出来的“气氛”也完全不像个嫖客。在恶魔把沾满各种体液的床单踢到床下后他犹豫踌躇了半晌，还是行了个奇迹消除了还在从克罗利皮肤往底下一层床单上淌的体液们，包括她身上的痕迹，包括这整座城市完事后在休息的每个妓女和男妓身上的痕迹与伤痛。  
“你上报这个奇迹的时候肯定不能说实话，”克罗利好笑地继续瘫在枕头里四肢舒展，肢体语言一点也不妩媚动人，反正他们的性别都随时可切换，表现得符合此处社会习俗中的女人或者男人对于在床上也没什么帮助。“‘这个奇迹是用来治愈一个恶魔身上的性爱痕迹’，管文书的是谁？还是梅塔特隆？”  
“现在是加百列。我顺带治疗了这个城市所有暂时没有客人的性工作者，”亚茨拉斐尔不太自在地解释，“如果其中不小心包括了一只恶魔……那只是奇迹的附带效应。”他坐在软软的床垫边缘，底下又是结实又有弹性的棕绷床板，肯定怎么折腾也不会坏（估计还有一两个恶魔小奇迹）不过床垫的舒适程度还是让亚茨拉斐尔颠了颠，床垫和靠枕连同上面的恶魔都小小地起伏了几秒。  
“那么，”克罗利懒洋洋地开口，懒惰是个绝佳的地狱恶行，“你来这里干什么？这城里的妓院能把其他天使吓到立刻堕天，可能除了你。”她又嗅了嗅，“你闻着还是一股天使味儿。别说你是因为楼下那间餐馆——”她指了指窗外楼下那挤满了食客的店铺。  
“我听说这里算得上是一个罪恶之城，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“可能需要施行几个小奇迹，但我在这里倒感觉到了很多爱，大部分人都很快乐。”他拿起一尾龙虾开始剥，“整个罗马都比索多玛与蛾摩拉那时罪恶多了，倒没听过祂宣布要毁灭一两座城什么的。哦！刚刚在楼下我还看到了死亡。”  
“它无处不在。”克罗利对此只挑了挑描画过的眉毛继续喝酒，她还画了眼线，估计是经过几轮性爱后有点晕开了，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住盯着看：“你画了……”他比划眼睛周围。  
“埃及时尚，挺适合我。”恶魔举起了酒杯。天使和她碰了个杯：“工作？”  
“引诱一两个人，然后就完事了。”克罗利扯了两个枕头把自己撑高一些方便喝酒。“我在这儿玩玩人们的新花样，这里有最多的性爱点子。”  
“人们喜欢性，除了那些被迫的。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同，不过又皱起眉。“那好像是魅魔的工作？”  
“他们喜欢引诱那些道德水准更高的人，”克罗利示意这周围，“像这种所有人都在狂欢的地方，只有引诱失败的魅魔才会过来随便找人填饱肚子，他们都是有品位的。”她撇嘴，在床上就没戴墨镜了，反正那些人也没打算操她的眼球。  
“对这些新花样感想如何？”亚茨拉斐尔刚啃完一只龙虾正在吮手指，在犹豫迟疑不确定还有点尴尬之后深吸一口气勇敢地问了出来又立刻补救：“这不是说我对这种事感兴趣。”  
克罗利好笑的看着他，至少他们俩有几顿饭的交情，“你是说那种天使的好奇心。”她示意天使罗马长袍下的身体。“天堂里没有性，”她咂着舌头，“这会让你堕落？”  
“……这倒没有，克罗利。”亚茨拉斐尔有一丁点儿不高兴，“毕竟有不少拿非利人出生了。”他紧张地看了看窗外，“那些天使全都被召回了天堂，我暂时还不想上去，所以我绝对不会去尝试它。”天使不自在地在床垫边动不动直到坐得更舒服了点。“但我可以收集知识，比如写在羊皮纸上的那些。”  
“哦，好奇心不算在七宗罪里，食欲也是七宗罪之一……”克罗利冲他手里的蛤蜊眨眨眼，天使脸上的不高兴现在更多是假装的成分，他眯起眼睛小小地抱怨：“我可以尝试不同的食物，这不会造成堕天。”  
“哈。”恶魔对此耸耸肩膀，继续喝她的酒。亚茨拉斐尔看了看窗外的天气，似乎很快就要下雨，空气里有些闷。刚刚他在楼下街对面餐馆点餐时闻到了附近有恶魔的气息，这气息还很熟，于是就这么跟同样发现天使气息的克罗利上下互相对视，克罗利随手赶走了刚刚被她定住的客人，邀请天使上来聊聊。“那我可得使劲引诱你堕落，这才符合一个恶魔的行为。”她在枕头上舒展身体，乳房随着手臂动作变形，“性是件人们特别热衷的事！而且充满了难以描述的乐趣。”  
亚茨拉斐尔不以为然：“从这个城市我看出来了，更早以前我们也都见过。”  
“我说的是那种‘难以描述’的乐趣，不过这得看经验。”克罗利看他边享受食物边好奇地听这些人类趣事，“有些人知道在插入前做点什么，有些人还会用嘴，舌头能办到的事可比——”屋子里所有家具包括吊灯都突然轻微地摇晃起来，克罗利住了嘴，亚茨拉斐尔连咀嚼都停下了。  
“不会又像前些年那样要来一场地震……？”亚茨拉斐尔在摇晃停止时说，克罗利感应了一下：“这附近没有我那边的人。”  
“也没有我那边的人。”天使放下手里的油炸饼，“大地震之前多少都有些小地震，我去看看。”  
他刚从床上站起身第二次小地震就出现了，伴随一声巨大的轰鸣，克罗利立刻翻身从床上跳了下来冲向窗边，什么都没穿。亚茨拉斐尔看了看周围都没能找到一件衣服（在妓院里倒也不需要衣服）抓起踢在床尾的一条深色床单过去搭在恶魔肩膀上。  
街上的人们发出惊呼，但这些震惊的声响丝毫没能盖过接二连三巨大的轰响声，人们纷纷从自己牺牲的凉棚或室内探头出来看，头顶上已是遮天蔽日的灰云。克罗利随手拉了拉床单，扬尘让空气顿时呼吸起来很不舒服：“火山？那不是座死火山吗？”  
“显然它不是。”亚茨拉斐尔跟她一起挤在窗边看维苏威火山猛烈喷发，地底微微震动，周围能见度迅速下降，人们咳嗽起来，挣扎着呼吸。“看来这是一次突然而至的大爆发。”  
“这回没别的诺亚和罗得什么事，对吧？”克罗利看向他，长长的红发迅速被灰尘褪色。“大洪水之后祂就改换了方式，谁能想到罗得他妻子连名字都没留下。”  
火山还在持续喷发中，火山灰越来越多，越来越厚，街上的人们倒下了，所有事物都蒙上厚厚的灰，越积越高，逐渐超过了一层楼的厚度。那些在二楼三楼的人也早就被火山灰呛死，克罗利与亚茨拉斐尔站在窗边看着这一切，被火山灰覆盖得像两尊石像，只有眼睛仍眨动着，目睹人们死去，目睹这座城市从地图上被抹灭。  
等火山灰快把二楼淹没时克罗利说：“换个城市吧，天使。”  
“你有什么想带上的东西吗？”亚茨拉斐尔掸了掸头发上的尘土，更多火山灰还卡在他的卷毛里。恶魔不耐烦地打了个响指，他们全身上下干净如新，连床单都变成适合她的一身黑色长袍。她回去在床边柜子里翻了翻，找出几副备用墨镜和一些喜欢的饰品塞进一个小包里。天使遗憾地看着盘子里被灰尘完全盖住的海鲜和油炸饼，“我还没吃过这种鱼。”  
“去港口你总能吃到。”克罗利就拎上了这么一小包行李，“接下来去哪？如果你没什么任务的话。”  
“那时除了罗马也没几个更繁荣的城市，”亚茨拉斐尔在他们停下来吃冰淇淋时说，今天的巴塞罗那气温还有点高，天使的着装比恶魔看上去更不合时宜，好在人类总会下意识地忽略他们俩，偶尔被一些较敏感的人察觉后这种关注也会很快消失。“城池建起又被毁灭，人们出生而又死亡。”  
“时间的威力在于，”克罗利说，“结束帝王们的战争，把真理带到阳光下，把虚假的谎言揭穿。”  
“高迪死时我在附近。”亚茨拉斐尔吮着棒冰，“好在他上了天堂，不过天堂不太喜欢他的创意，所以他又下了地狱。”  
“你们那儿比以前更像政府大楼了。”克罗利倒没什么可说，转着脆皮甜筒用舌头舔出形状。“地狱里有块区域专门批给了他。”  
他们在数量不少的游客中间边吃冰淇淋边散步。圣家堂那边永远聚集着最多的游客，克罗利当然不打算进去，不过就在圣地外面看看那些雕塑本身也很不错，亚茨拉斐尔陪他看了一会儿墙上那些无比精细的雕刻艺术，工人和塔吊忙碌着继续建造下去，直到他们把冷饮吃完。  
“我想我从没问过，”将冰棍的小木棍丢进垃圾箱后，天使说：“1862年……”  
克罗利隔着墨镜看了他一眼：“那是个保险措施。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看了看周围的游客，这倒是一个彻底的充满了人类以至于他们俩不会被注意的地点，大部分恶魔不会靠近教堂一步，大部分天使会直接进入教堂里面而不是在教堂周围晃悠，不过他还是引着恶魔往更远离教堂的方向走。  
“……所以你确实不是拿去当自杀药，克罗利。”亚茨拉斐尔在一阵犹豫与吞吞吐吐后小声说，看向周围各处，就是没有看向恶魔。“你是为了预防地狱突然袭击。”  
“你们天堂至少会先打个报告严厉斥责你奇迹用太多，我那边？直接派出几个恶魔把我给抓回去，它至少能拖延时间。”克罗利双手插在口袋里，嘴角慢慢上扬，歪头打量天使的那一丁点紧张与焦躁，“……那么，不算很快，是不是？”  
亚茨拉斐尔不情愿地点了点头，“自杀就得下地狱，”他瞥了对方一眼，克罗利脸上有点儿讨人喜欢的得意。“如果你要自杀，它会直接摧毁你，无形体化只会让你回到下面。”  
“就像一把枪，”克罗利随意地说，“我既可以用它自杀，也可以用它来保护自己。”他绕着亚茨拉斐尔走了半圈，转到另一侧继续并排前行。“我更好奇的是，天使，为什么你第一时间只想到了那个用途？我告诉过你那是一个保险措施，而不是一个自杀手段。”他黄色的蛇眼比平时更亮。  
亚茨拉斐尔抿起了嘴，过了好一会儿才承认：“……只要你碰到一点，它就能摧毁你，我以为你永远不会靠近它10英尺范围内。”  
克罗利抬高了眉毛，“但我可以小心谨慎地对待它？”他已经预感到了天使即将坦白一些事情，还相当重要。  
“仍然非常危险，如果有人拥有一把水枪……”亚茨拉斐尔双手紧紧握在一起，“太危险了，它不仅是伤害你而是彻底摧毁，我绝不会冒这个风险把它给你。”他又看了看周围，“我也不想让天堂和地狱发现我们俩的深交，一旦他们发现……现在他们已经发现了，就和我们猜的结果一模一样。”天使急切地说，“我不想失去你，我亲爱的，我也不想被烧死。”  
“所以什么让你改变了主意？我亲爱的亚茨拉斐尔。”克罗利愉悦地反问，“我可没告诉过你那个计划。”  
“好吧……我去接触了几个人类。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，双手放松了些，“在二战那次后。”  
那次克罗利不光冒着巨大风险踩进教堂，还救下了亚茨拉斐尔的书。在那紧张的几分钟内天使也意识到他的老友还没放弃搞到圣水那件事，当然也意识到恶魔没打算这么快把自己搞死——但那风险也不小，瞧克罗利都愿意冲进教堂……如果克罗利愿意再进去一次，那亚茨拉斐尔也阻止不了他去拿到点圣水。不过二战时期许多教堂被摧毁，人们的信仰也有不少处于动摇之中，圣水可能不够纯净，而不纯粹的圣水会给恶魔留下无法治愈的伤口……那让亚茨拉斐尔坐立不安，连书都读不进去，他非得搞明白克罗利在做什么不可。  
接触了一些心理学家，医生，精神病院的护士，以及不同社区里神父口中决定下地狱的自杀之人后亚茨拉斐尔稍稍放下了一些担忧。真正决定自杀的人也许会突然变得更加焦躁易怒，情绪反常，到了下决心实施行动时甚至可能比往常更加快乐友善；也许会静悄悄处理好自己的遗产和后事，试图和亲人朋友隐晦地告别，总有一些征兆流露出来，最终那些人类往往悄无声息地成功死亡。如果在那些提及死亡与自毁倾向的时候加以鼓励安慰和干预，就更容易把人拉回来。  
在雇佣了一些人类去接近克罗利后，亚茨拉斐尔的焦虑不安再度减轻了——恶魔和往常一样，搞点恶作剧，收集好酒，尝试各种人类发明的新玩意儿，偶尔跟人上床（其中一个被亚茨拉斐尔雇佣的女人详细描述了恶魔在床上的表现，明显被克罗利迷得神魂颠倒，亚茨拉斐尔不得不在她彻底陷进去前消除了对方的记忆，再陷下去克罗利就得来恶魔那一套签个灵魂契约了，这不符合天使守则，还能填满一份奇迹报告：从恶魔的诱惑里拯救一个无辜女人）（又及：他还认识了猎巫军团的人手）。克罗利并没有那些下地狱的可怜人一般情绪反复无常，还给公寓里多搬了几盆植物进去，连衣着都从没落后于时髦。  
冷战时期正是间谍的时代，当亚茨拉斐尔知道有人要去偷教堂后刚刚放下一点的担忧又跳了回来，最终的最终——  
“我是在那里面拿到的圣水。”亚茨拉斐尔示意在他们身后渐渐远去的圣家堂。  
克罗利当然注意到了他的视线方向，“那里？”他停下了脚步，天使跟着停下了，人流逆着他们前进的方向。  
亚茨拉斐尔点点头，再度焦虑地握紧了双手，“如果——如果你还需要一点的话。”  
“所以那里的——是最神圣的那一种。”克罗利回头看了一眼圣家堂，十分惊讶。“我以为每个教堂的圣水都一样。”  
“梵蒂冈里也是，但那里经常有天使下来工作。”亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛在下午的光线下泛着一点蓝绿，他诚实地说，“那里的信仰更加浓烈，而且……”他低下视线去看自己保养良好的双手。  
“而且？”克罗利鼓励地跟着看天使的表情变化。  
“而且那里更美。”亚茨拉斐尔含糊地说，“你喜欢圣家堂。”他抬眼看恶魔的反应，克罗利又嘴角上扬了，表情非常符合邪恶的坏笑。  
“天堂和地狱都承认圣家堂的美，显然人类只要还有视力就会这么同意。”克罗利毫不羞愧地坦诚这一点。  
亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指，原本放在克罗利桌上的格子保温杯出现在了手里，“几分钟就——”他正准备转身往圣家堂走，恶魔立刻抬手制止。“克罗利？”  
“太多人。”克罗利看了一圈周围，身上的紧张感一瞬间强烈得盖过了周围游人全部的兴高采烈，天使眨了眨眼。“等到晚上更好。”  
亚茨拉斐尔对此没有异议，最近的豪华酒店里在这旅游旺季奇迹般地空出了一间豪华套房。

*

“事实上，”克罗利在蹦上那张豪华双人加大床并被床垫弹起来了一点时说，“我认为我们该搬到一起住。”  
亚茨拉斐尔刚小心翼翼地把空保温杯放在离床最远的咖啡桌上，这样无论恶魔走路时多么歪七扭八都不会意外碰翻这个杯子（可能杯壁里还残留了几滴圣水，他不会冒这个险的）  
“噢，”亚茨拉斐尔声音变高了，克罗利啪地打开了电视开始快速换台，他走到床边坐下，恶魔身上的紧张情绪如果能像烟雾一样明显，那此刻它浓得能填满整个房间，而且里面还混杂了至少一半的恐惧。“我觉得这是个好主意。”亚茨拉斐尔说，试着让气氛轻松点，他对恶魔露出（同样有点紧张）笑容，不过克罗利丢开了墨镜，紧盯着电视屏幕。  
“既然天堂和地狱暂时都不会管我们，也许下次他们还会合作搞到一点别的什么东西来——什么？”克罗利快速地说下去，然后他转向天使。“你什么？！”他的声音也变高了。  
“我说好。”亚茨拉斐尔心脏砰砰直跳，穿着同一个躯体6000年你至少会习惯于一些类人反应。  
克罗利墨镜上方的眉毛挑得比平时高多了，恶魔张了张嘴，“啊，所以，呃，好吧。”他最后说，不知怎么地还有点尴尬。亚茨拉斐尔也跟着尴尬起来，陷入“找不出合适的词语来回应”相类似的情景里。好在多年交情让他们俩都很擅长回避奇奇怪怪的天堂/地狱背景分歧，克罗利吐出一口气，“我猜你没打算搬出苏活区。”  
“哦-哦！”亚茨拉斐尔从刚刚的尴尬中解脱出来，开始思考细节，“你需要一个停车位，书店门前不能停车，克罗利。”  
“天堂还时不时会派人下来检查，”恶魔皱起眉，“你那里没有地方放我的植物。”  
“也许我可以搬到你那里。”亚茨拉斐尔提议。  
“我那地方也没有空间放你所有的书，哈斯塔他们冲出来也不会打招呼。”克罗利一票否决，“或许找一个新的地点。”  
“那有点……”亚茨拉斐尔犹豫起来，移开视线去看电视上正在播的一个内容不知所云的电视剧，主角语速飞快。  
“瞧，没有一个地点足够天堂又足够地狱，我们还得应付他们时不时突然出现。”克罗利抱怨起来，又开始换台。  
“等等，或许按星期来算。”天使想到了，“我在你那里住一星期，然后你再到我这里住一星期？公平合理。”  
“你的二楼够大？肯定不够，除非你能空出一个房间。”恶魔还盯着屏幕，在床上翻了个身趴在床垫里，两只靴底在半空中随意乱晃。“我那里倒足够空出一个房间再摆一张床。”  
“并不需要再空出一个房间，克罗利，我们从没有每个夜晚都上床睡觉，你可以睡我的床。”天使叹了口气，弯下身仔细抽开自己的鞋带，将两只鞋都脱下，整齐地放在床边地板上，然后挪上床移到了恶魔那边，稳住一只悬在空中的脚踝开始解靴子。克罗利没抽离自己的脚，等亚茨拉斐尔把两只靴子都拔下来，移动到最近的床尾并排放好后才继续：“我想这事总会解决的，人类发明了不少新奇的东西，生活用品什么的，它肯定能解决，就像我们解决世界末日那样。”他吹了声口哨。  
“这一点我同意。”亚茨拉斐尔放松下来。他们以前也不是没呆在一起超过几天（通常都是任务撞车），现在这个提议脱胎于基本的安全问题，还得好好处理他们6000年积累下来的各种小玩意儿（包括书和绿植，特别是植物，它们每天都得浇水）。房间里克罗利的情绪很快就稳定了下来——天使通常性格平和情绪稳定，算是天堂标配，恶魔们都没什么自制力，所以情绪也老是上上下下，克罗利这会儿完全没有散发出之前那些紧张情绪了，让亚茨拉斐尔也跟着更加镇定（且愉悦）。  
他们看了一会儿人类创造出来的电视节目，没什么有趣的，人类自己折腾出来的各种人生更有意思一些，经过加工的电影电视剧往往还删掉了一些特别堕落的情节，不过偶尔也有超越原作的闪光点。克罗利拽了个枕头趴在床尾看电视，两只穿着灰袜子的脚悬在空中晃来晃去，亚茨拉斐尔坐在床尾一起看，几小时无所事事对永恒的时光来说微不足道，但无聊对于永生来说才是永久的折磨。恶魔随便起了个话题让天使选部片子来看，亚茨拉斐尔在电视点播上挑了一会儿，选了《地狱神探》，正好它有英语音轨。  
“你认真的？”克罗利挑眉。  
“这部看起来有天使也有恶魔，还有人类。”亚茨拉斐尔仔细读了剧情简介，决定不去坦承“约翰 康斯坦丁因为天生能看到人间的天使与恶魔，幼年时对此倍感痛苦，曾企图自杀以结束一切”才是他选了这部电影的主要原因。“你看过吗？”  
克罗利在枕头上耸肩，“……差不多？好莱坞对于天堂地狱的想象总是很好笑。”  
“我还没看过，如果是个喜剧就更有意思了。”亚茨拉斐尔温和地说。克罗利咕哝了两句抱怨，倒没提出反对。片子本身拍得颇为不错，情节紧凑主角形象鲜明氛围抓人悬念十足，唯一不同的是蒂尔达斯文顿扮演的加百列一出场亚茨拉斐尔就乐了：“哦她可真像！”  
“这演员笑起来可比加百列好看多了，”克罗利评价，“不过虚伪还是一样虚伪，哦豁，剧透了。”  
“你不能因为自己看过了电影就剧透我，克罗利。”亚茨拉斐尔指责，恶魔在旁边的枕头上转脸，金黄眼睛冲天使眨了眨——蛇很少眨眼，这小表情十分刻意：“我是恶魔，天使，我肯定会不遗余力破坏你的观影体验。”  
亚茨拉斐尔鼓起腮帮，但还是继续看了下去，里面一些设定当然是编出来的，地狱里才没那么多沥青（倒是有一大堆漏水的下水道）还有驱魔也没有那么复杂，最终康斯坦丁使诈赢了撒旦让天使愉快地赞叹出声（克罗利反对撒旦在片子里的愚蠢，除了上帝和亚当以外撒旦还没吃过亏）。  
接着克罗利选了部喜剧，然后亚茨拉斐尔再选，几部电影下来天也黑透了。心里一直挂念着圣水让亚茨拉斐尔每结束一部电影都会看看时间和窗外，直到感应到附近绝大多数人类都回去睡觉或者钻进夜店才重新穿上鞋：“现在我要去拿圣水了，大约……半小时内回来。”他掏出怀表预估了一下时间。“然后我们可以回去把圣水藏起……”  
“我和你一起去。”克罗利打断他，动作飞快地跳下床穿上鞋，开始找不知被扔到哪里去的墨镜。  
“你会被圣地灼伤的，克罗利。”亚茨拉斐尔小心地拿起保温杯，“从这里走到圣家堂很近，我感应过了，现在那里没有其他天使。”  
“你怎么拿？直接冲到十字架前面舀起一杯圣水？”克罗利找到了墨镜，鉴于天使手上的保温杯他没敢靠太近，不耐烦地挥了挥手，“圣地只是很烫，没烧到地狱火那个热度，我们俩动作快点，拿完跑路。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着完全做好准备蓄势待发的恶魔，克罗利非同寻常地急切，那股浓烈的紧张感又重新出现了，堪比过山车一般跌宕起伏。“那……你在教堂门外等我？走进去拿圣水只需要几分钟。”  
克罗利皱眉，然后撇嘴，最后勉强同意：“……好吧，你得用你最快的速度出来。”  
“我会的。”亚茨拉斐尔承诺，一如既往地真诚。克罗利还想说点什么，结果还是催促他快点动身。从酒店走到圣家堂一路上他们都没说话，街上几乎没有人在活动，时间也接近午夜，两双脚步声轻微回响，路灯把道路照亮。  
站在视觉上极高的尖顶之下，克罗利打了个响指确保周围的人类都忽略了这里，天使再度感应了一番确认没有天堂的同行盯着附近，捧着保温杯用一个小小的奇迹打开了圣家堂的一扇小门。他没立刻进去，而是保持那扇门敞开着，回头对恶魔说：“呆在这里，克罗利，帮我留意其他人类和……恶魔？”他考虑了一下，克罗利正焦躁地来回踱步，墨镜都掩盖不了他脸上的紧张，似乎下一秒就会跟着他的步子闯进教堂。“会很快的。”他许诺。  
亚茨拉斐尔迈进圣家堂第一步时身后的紧张连同恐惧又增加了，同一时刻克罗利突然说：“等一下！”  
亚茨拉斐尔停下脚步，回头看向恶魔，说实话这样卡在教堂门口还挺惹人怀疑的——附近没有人类注意到他们。克罗利看上去从没这么恐惧过，像是马上就能冲进圣地烫得蹦个不停。圣地门扉隔开的距离短得永远都跨不过去，亚茨拉斐尔用人类之眼看着克罗利试图找出想说的话，墨镜遮住了恶魔的眼睛。  
这扇门边没有灯泡。亚茨拉斐尔站在阴影里，而克罗利在月光下，奇妙的反衬，亚茨拉斐尔想说。  
“……手机！”克罗利在脑子里搜索半天终于抓住了关键，嗓音紧绷绷地裹着情绪。“你的手机！天使！”  
亚茨拉斐尔配合地从大衣内袋里掏出恶魔送他的手机，克罗利朝他迈近了半步（仍然小心地避开了保温杯的范围）只差一点点，他就要踩在圣地上了。“先打开这个，然后再打开这个……好了。”恶魔用自己的手机演示一番，亚茨拉斐尔发现他们打开了可视通话，摄像头里不光能看到自己，还能看到对方的脸。  
“这很不错。”天使赞叹，周围空气中恶魔的紧张程度也消退了不少，克罗利让他全程保持通话，这样他们随时能掌握对方动向，还能发现任何突然在对方身边出现的危险。这实在是个绝妙的点子，亚茨拉斐尔顺利地一手举手机一手拿保温杯，一点奇迹配合让教堂内的工作人员和摄像头视而不见，很快取到了圣水。  
刚踏出圣地范围克罗利就一手按在亚茨拉斐尔肩膀上带着他奇迹瞬移回了英国，不到眨眼的瞬间他们就重新站在了克罗利的公寓里。亚茨拉斐尔小心地把保温杯放在那张有电话答录机的桌上，看着恶魔迅速穿上之前乱丢的黑色皮围裙还有盖住整条胳膊的橡胶手套，打开蒙娜丽莎后的保险柜，将保温杯重新放了进去。  
全程看着克罗利做完这一切后，天使终于放松下来，坐回了之前恶魔变出的沙发里。克罗利摘下墨镜随手丢在桌上，脱掉围裙手套又瘫回了那张浮夸的高背椅里。亚茨拉斐尔悄悄感应了一下空气里恶魔的情绪，果然已经镇定下来了，重新出现了愉悦和得意。  
“你的书店里最好也放点儿地狱火。”克罗利瘫了一会儿后丢了一个重磅炸弹出来。  
亚茨拉斐尔一惊：“什么？！但是我那些书不防火！”  
“不是那种点只蜡烛燃烧几年的地狱火，天使。”克罗利连说话口吻都恢复了平时的调调，眼睛半睁半闭地瞥过来。“你的书店绝对没上火灾警报，纸张可都是易燃物。我是说——”他从椅子里撑起自己，看向天使震惊的表情：“天花板上装一个灭火装置，能喷出点儿那什么，我也不知道名字，肯定有不伤纸张的灭火玩意儿。”恶魔挥了挥手，“我知道还有那种装饰壁炉，隔着玻璃可以封一点地狱火进去，天堂再派人到你的书店也会被吓跑。”  
亚茨拉斐尔安静了几秒钟，然后叹了口气：“……我错过了很多，是不是？”  
“也不算。”克罗利伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，天使两只手交握在膝盖上。“有一点儿慢，你总会赶上来的。”  
“现在我会用智能手机了。”亚茨拉斐尔点点头，“我还搞明白了互联网。”他看着恶魔懒散地斜坐在椅子里发呆，直到克罗利因为被他长久注视而看了回来，怀疑地抬起一边眉毛：“天使？”  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉到自己嘴角上扬，“这真的是很长一段时间。”他感叹。  
克罗利有点儿困惑，朝天使这里歪得更近了一点儿。  
“我总在担心天堂和地狱发现我们的深交，这担忧有一点太久了。”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地说，克罗利肉眼可见地跟着软化了下来。“也许有一天其他的天使和恶魔也能随意地坐下来聊聊人间，或许再喝点酒。”  
“估计数量不少，”克罗利手肘撑在高背椅扶手上，“我们可开了个好头。”  
亚茨拉斐尔赞同这一点。恶魔浑身上下正散发出“世界末日结束了又开始无聊”的气氛，没有一丝负面情绪，他在沙发里静静坐了一段时间，克罗利终于发觉不对劲：“为什么你这么高兴？从拿到圣水之后你就怪怪的。”  
“哦，只是觉得现在很好。”天使承认，眼睛的颜色能让特定恶魔倾倒。“我喜欢这些，”他用双手画出一个范围，包括了这周围的一切。“我喜欢和你呆在一起，克罗利。”  
恶魔的两边眉毛抬高得挤出了额头上的皱纹，“……是因为天堂那些条例？如果是那些条例我就有更多理由讨厌加百列了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔暗示地点点头，又摇摇头：“别说出来。”  
“——啊操！”克罗利哀嚎，“所以根本没有‘我甚至都不喜欢你’巴拉巴拉巴拉，我就知道你可喜欢我了！”  
亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，在沙发里蹭了蹭：“……差不多，别说出来！”  
克罗利凑近他：“6000年了，天使，你就没想过暗示一下？”  
“你明明清楚我不能暗示你这个。”亚茨拉斐尔看了看周围——这里是恶魔的地盘暂时没什么关注的视线。“而且我已经收到了够多的警告，不要用食物污染圣体，不要沉溺于拯救人类而浪费奇迹……”他不开心地说，“……加百列还让我减肥。”  
“你哪里胖了！”克罗利伸手摸向他的肚子，倒是非常柔软，“完全没有，你好得很。”他捏了捏，“肌肉只是看起来好看，那些健身达人纯粹就是在自虐，你能想象每天只吃水煮鸡胸和西兰花的日子吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔立刻感受到了那种痛苦：“那太糟糕了！”  
“我就是这个意思，加百列更……制度化，就像那种过于自律还苛求别人的精英，人类也不喜欢这种上司。”克罗利摸摸肚子之后又安慰地摩挲天使的大腿，亚茨拉斐尔放松下来，感受着那触碰下的关切。“就连我们地狱都知道得诱惑别人才行，或者给点好处，直接命令下属这种事连恶魔都不会干，天使。”  
“哦克罗利你真——你知道我要说哪个词，”亚茨拉斐尔及时刹车但握住了他的手，恶魔的手指又长又瘦，和他精心保养过的双手完全不同，“如果我是一个人类，这会儿我就非常想吻你一下。”  
克罗利耸肩：“不是人类也可以？你可以直接来，我什么都行。”  
“这得经过对方同意。”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，换来恶魔再度抬高的一边眉毛：“……上一次你就没问？”  
“那时我在感化你，那不一样。”天使反驳，接着又被克罗利打断了，恶魔凑近了：“我就在这儿，全部的我，请。”  
伊甸园之蛇人形外表的美毋庸置疑，无论天堂和地狱，派发的躯体总是最符合他们本心的那一具。克罗利诱惑地挤挤眼睛，亚茨拉斐尔倒紧张起来，眼神飘来移去咕哝着“这就没有合适的气氛了克罗利”犹豫了一秒钟后飞快地用手盖住了恶魔的双眼，在那露出坏笑的嘴唇上碰了一下。  
“嘿！”克罗利抗议，扒拉下那只手，“这才不是一个吻！这叫皮肤接触！”亚茨拉斐尔已经快要冒烟了。“你说过你知道这是怎么回事，天使，这一点也不像！”  
“那就诱惑我。”亚茨拉斐尔的人类心脏在随便哪根大头针顶端疯狂蹦跶，“如果……请告诉我我没做错什么。”  
恶魔整个眼眶都被蛇眼覆盖了。  
这还是没什么不同，躯体某处的皮肤与另一个躯体皮肤接触带来愉悦感，克罗利技巧更好些，比起亚茨拉斐尔“与人类尝试”时学到的“每个有嘴唇的生物都喜欢又舔又吸”差别不大，恶魔的接吻方式更自信且下流一点，还挺小心地用双手捧着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，以及——当然了，天使能感觉到克罗利跟他接触的每一平方毫米的皮肤都辐射出了紧张。  
正当天使打算更进一步尝尝恶魔的舌头时，克罗利退开了，皱着眉：“瞧？你没什么感觉。”  
亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，双手还放在对方肩膀上，“我当然有，这感觉很好，克罗利。”一个热情又有点下流的长吻让天使精神振奋，回荡着一些音乐片段（在宾利上听过，但他没费心记歌曲名字）人类喜欢接吻太正确不过了。“我好像从没问过你——恶魔能感觉到爱，对吧？”  
克罗利已经沮丧地垮下肩膀，“是的，没错，我能，我之前就是个天使。”他的拇指还在亚茨拉斐尔下颚上画着小圈圈，但情绪已经相当低落了，于是亚茨拉斐尔摩挲他穿着高定西装的肩膀，还有肩胛骨，安抚靠近翅膀的地方总能安慰到天使/堕天使的情绪状态，克罗利稍稍放松了点，蛇眼仍然占据着整个眼眶。“堕落就只是让它不那么，”他耸肩，“敏锐。”  
“阈值，我在书里读到过。”亚茨拉斐尔想了想，再度按摩恶魔肩胛骨附近的翅膀根。“你对于感受爱的阈值变高了，对于……邪恶的敏感度降低？所以对较低浓度的爱不那么……敏感？”  
克罗利爆发了：“所以？！天使，我知道你对这事没有恶魔那么热衷，我们还是回到之前吃吃喝喝找点乐子的状态里更好。”  
“哦，不，不是这样。”亚茨拉斐尔按住他的肩膀，“这只是我们的不同之处，克罗利。”他苦思冥想着，恶魔此刻非常地不自在，正试图谨慎地从他双手下溜走。“我能有第二次机会吗？”  
克罗利张了张嘴，“呃，行？”他游移着视线，颧骨上浮现了一点红色，亚茨拉斐尔躯体里的人类心脏开始蹦跶着提醒他这是一个特殊时刻，他当然知道这是。这一次亚茨拉斐尔先闭上了眼睛，调动起之前取圣水时的思想，情绪，和感觉。  
他在门内的阴影里，月光照亮了紧张得挥手抗议的恶魔克罗利，连同那红发都染上点儿冷光，这一次他没再请求宽恕。1967年他小心地用保温杯舀起圣水时全程心里都在“主啊请宽恕我这是为了救我的——”，他从来都没把克罗利称为“朋友”，甚至连想都没想过“我挺喜欢这个恶魔”，连同这些亚茨拉斐尔一起传递给了克罗利，恶魔在接吻中嘶嘶吸着气，紧张里夹杂了疼痛，亚茨拉斐尔赶紧把更多的思绪传递过去：天使不能撒谎，一旦他把克罗利认定为朋友就违反了天堂规章，还是得认定为“有点交情的敌人”（尽管天堂也从没查验过）这还能保护他们俩特别是恶魔的安全。而一旦有了圣水，地狱发现克罗利和一个天使“深交”，恶魔或许能靠圣水抵挡一阵子拖延时间。至于天堂……亚茨拉斐尔想过地狱火这回事，不过比起用地狱火来消灭叛徒，天堂更可能直接判他堕落……  
天堂当然会拿地狱火来惩罚你了你这蠢天使，白送一个战力给地狱？天堂才没这么蠢。克罗利的思想传了过来。你当时就该告诉我，我肯定能找出一个安全保存地狱火的办法。  
但是——克罗利！亚茨拉斐尔差点中断这会儿的分享，恶魔把舌头伸了进来，唔还是分叉的还有一点美酒残留——花了几秒钟他才能继续稳定“输出”想要分享的那些东西：紧张，焦虑和担忧之下是延续数千年的恐惧，担忧着随时可能被天堂和地狱发现，但每次克罗利来找他时天使内心都充满了喜悦与感激——他不能是做坏事的那个，偶尔可以小小地接受诱惑，或许还能小小地感化一下对方。经历了世界末日后他搞明白了很多事，天使与恶魔并没有那么多不同，就像克罗利当年在伊甸园城墙上说的那样：或许我做了件好事，而你做了件坏事。  
你爱我。亚茨拉斐尔想，从二战那次救下了那些书开始，从不顾危险踏入教堂圣地开始，从巴黎革命时期的监狱，从环形剧场里的哈姆雷特，从怂恿他在报告上偷懒，从罗马共饮到醉成一摊烂泥，从流露出对耶稣之死与大洪水中必须得死的当地人的怜悯。换成任何一个其他恶魔都不会暴露出这些很不邪恶的行径，他认识了6000年的这条蛇非同寻常，甚至都说不出究竟是在6000年中的哪一个节点上从相识转变成了友谊再转变成了爱。天使爱世间万物，而他对克罗利的爱从众生平等开始，随着6000年时光沉淀悄悄变得醇厚如那些他们喝下的美酒，如果现在天堂和地狱要对他们俩开战，就得先从他的尸体上踩过去。  
哦！这可不太天使。克罗利在他的双手下放松了，调侃回来。倒有点东门守护天使的架势，只除了你没有那把火焰剑。  
现在我们俩在同一边了，恶魔。亚茨拉斐尔在克罗利下巴上亲了一会儿，他们都留过胡子，天使不太喜欢，恶魔喜欢了一阵子就抛开了它，连同鬓角一起。你说过我有那么一点坏来着。  
“我是说过。”克罗利的表情变得柔软，天使睁开了眼睛。“而你爱我。”  
“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔承认，一股新的悲伤升起，为这长久以来的无法回应，在人间行走这么久也足以让他明白这会造成伤害，并且这已经成为一种微妙的平衡，来自他们俩的心照不宣，直到世界末日时克罗利把“我们俩可以一起逃走”怼上他的脸。“你从没有放弃过，我亲爱的。”  
“呐，不是我的风格。”克罗利撇嘴，“恶魔想要的东西就总会得到。”  
亚茨拉斐尔鼻尖正对着他的鼻尖，“我有时会想，你总有一天会放弃，可能是这一次，也可能是下一次。”他悲伤地承认，“我追得不够快，但至少这样对你是安全的。”  
“我上哪再花6000年去培养一个没加百列他们那么蠢的天使朋友？！想都别想我去培养一个恶魔，还不如培养我那些植物，至少它们还能好好生长！”克罗利反对，抓着他的肩膀一通摇晃。“世界末日都没让我放弃你，亚茨拉斐尔，你想都别想！我们俩现在绑定了，直到下一个末日！”  
这一阵猛摇让之前有点沉重的气氛变轻了，亚茨拉斐尔叹息：“我应该更早地告诉你，亲爱的，我让你伤心了。”  
“……呃，也没有多久，反正我诱惑你的次数更多。”克罗利耸肩。  
“让我补偿你。”亚茨拉斐尔恳求，再没什么比无法说出口的爱更让他煎熬的痛苦了。“我本该更早一些赶上来。”  
“我宽恕你。”克罗利捧着他的脸说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *庞贝被火山覆灭这段儿除了看看百科：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%BA%9E%E8%B4%9D%E5%8F%A4%E5%9F%8E/62256?fromtitle=%E5%BA%9E%E8%B4%9D&fromid=83769  
> 还看了好些游记：http://www.mafengwo.cn/gonglve/ziyouxing/248500.html  
> 更多庞贝与意大利游记参考：https://place.qyer.com/pompeii/travel-notes/  
> 还看了这个：《趣味考据：历史的琥珀——火山灰下的庞贝古（污）城》 https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/29796462  
> 艹老蛇肯定很喜欢庞贝了.jpg （天使表示淡定……  
> *如果你们有兴趣可以看看古罗马时期的服装：https://www.douban.com/note/687097105/   
> *写巴塞罗那是想着反正这俩瞎几把全欧洲乱晃，那么，高迪之都，康一康圣家堂呗。  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/22112202  
> *“时间的威力在于……”by莎士比亚，抄名句ing  
> https://www.douban.com/note/264958173/  
> *1862年就是老蛇向天使要圣水结果吵架那次，原台词老蛇就说不是自杀是保险，当然这里大家怎么理解都行XDD  
> 然后书里是老蛇差不多一觉睡过了19世纪（然1832年起来上了个厕所）  
> *自杀征兆的确大部分人都表现如此，特别是能成功搞死自己的那一类。嚷嚷着要自杀的一般是求关注，这时候干预效果最好。  
> 又及，我也不觉得天使会放任老蛇情绪低落的啦XDDDD天使只是紧张焦虑又不是没有脑子XDD  
> *按网友分析的伦敦地图来看老蛇住梅菲尔区，伦敦海德公园东面的贵族住宅区aka上层社交界，离天使书店大概也就五分钟车程。我本来想让他们直接同居来着，后来想想他们本来就开了挂……  
> *选渣康完全是灵光一闪脑内活跃，顺带也是渣康电影和剧都挺不错我喜，还有加百列嘲讽梗（喂）  
> *阈的意思是界限，故阈值又叫临界值，是指一个效应能够产生的最低值或最高值。此一名词广泛用于各方面，包括建筑学、生物学、飞行、化学、电信、电学、心理学等，如生态阈值。  
> 书里天使更接近于避世的老学究画风而且略有点切开黑（喂）剧版天使就有点儿焦虑——当然了谁碰上世界末日和加百列这样的上司不焦虑呢。  
> *此章写到结尾恰好电脑里音乐跳到了Matt Monro《Shadow Of Your Smile》  
> https://www.xiami.com/song/JAOpwc24646  
> 这位还唱了007的《From Russia with Love》hin有名的。


End file.
